Life of the son of drug addicts
by tashxxxx
Summary: What if Kurt wasn't Burts son but insetad was the son of 2 drug addicts.  What happens when Kurt abusive Uncle moves into the home?  How will Kurt handle his life when he could easily lose it?  Rated M for male/male rape and mentions of blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- mentions of male-male rape. Mentions of suicide and drug addicts, may be trigger for some so if it is please do not read. **

**Prologue **

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was born into a family of drug addicts. His Father beat him daily and his Mother was always high. Kurt thought that life couldn't get any worse until the day he met his Uncle Ben. The man was cruel and horrid to the boy and Kurt ended up in hospital too many times to count when he visited. Kurt thought the world hated him. Not only was he the only out gay kid in Lima Ohio but it seemed that no one cared about his welfare. He found it easier in Glee Club but even that didn't seem to help. He may have finally found friends but his home life got progressively worse and no one seemed to notice. Kurt thought some days that it would just be easier to die and he tried. He tried so many times. But every time he tried he lost his nerve at the last moment. He would take some of the drugs his Mother had in the house and take them but he would always stop before it got bad enough to kill him. He only did it a when things got really bad he couldn't think of any other way of getting rid of the pain that came with having a life that was continuously put down. Glee was the only thing that kept Kurt sane. Kept him going. But even that couldn't last.

It started on the week Mr Schue set the duet competition. He wanted to duet with the new kid, Sam, but Finn stopped him. So he was left alone. Even of Rachel did, eventually, duet with him, Kurt knew she only did it out of pity. He was sick of their pity. They didn't care about him. The bullying was getting worse as well, Karofsky was always pushing Kurt into lockers now and Kurt was sick of the bruising. If that wasn't bad enough his parents had almost lost the house and the only reason they even kept it was because the man who owned it had died and Uncle Ben had bought it. Kurt knew better, though, his Uncle had killed the man and it made Kurt feel terrible inside. Another problem was that his Uncle had started using him to get money from his parents. He had always been forced into situations because his parents couldn't afford to pay the rent, or there next fix, but now was worse. Uncle Ben would beat him and yell at him and if he was really unlucky he would be reaped. The older man would push his cock into Kurt, making him scream out in pain. He would thrust up and down. Hard. And when he was done he would leave Kurt, lying on the floor; covered in come and blood. That wasn't the worse thing for Kurt though. The worse thing was that no one cared. No one noticed. And he couldn't do anything about it. His Uncle had threatened to kill him and his parents if he told. Kurt may hate his parents but he didn't want them dead. Kurt would spend nights crying himself to sleep. Scared of what the next day would bring him. But when Kurt was about ready to just give up with life he found a life line. He found a life line in the form of a beautiful boy in a navy blue blazer.

It was a month before sectionals and Mr Schue had just told the glee club their competition, the Warblers and the Hipsters. Santana had made a cruel comment, which just made Kurt feel even more terrible than he had been feeling after the particular rough beating from his Uncle the night before. To make matters worse Mr Schue had to use the same idea he had last year. He made that week girls vs. boys week. Kurt honestly felt like losing it to the teacher but knew better. He had to be careful if he didn't want to be taken to Figgins office, like when he wanted to perform Brittany Spears. His Father had been pissed and had lost it. The boys didn't want to hear any of his ideas so sent him to spy on the Warblers. Kurt was against spying but he couldn't find it in himself to disagree with them. So he was forced to make the two hour ride to Westerville Ohio. He was surprised when he got into the building as Dalton sounded like they'd have top security. So Kurt found himself in an unfamiliar building surrounded by boys in uniforms, totally lost. So he asked the first person he saw what was going on. That was the first time Kurt met Blaine. He took him to see the Warblers perform, where he led them singing Teenage Dream. Kurt immediately fell for the boy. To make things better Blaine offered Kurt some advice on how to deal with Karofsky. So the next day Kurt confronted the footballer and was kissed. Kurt was in shock. He hadn't expected the most homophobic person in the school to kiss him so he called Blaine. Blaine came to McKinley to help Kurt, surprising the boy who had not been shown so much kindness in his life. And so the two became great friends. They went to get coffee so many times lost count. Seeing Blaine made the terrible things in his life seem less small. Blaine gave Kurt hope.

When Sectionals came along the New Directions where still in the dark about everything. They were all to wrapped up in their own lives to notice Kurt. There were problems in the green room before performance so Kurt left to get some air and the young countertenor came face to face with Blaine. The older boy smiled at his friend. But something had to go wrong when Kurt had finally found something happy in his life. Rachel Berry had come out of the room to find the two of them talking and laughing and had lost it. She had shouted at Kurt who gave her his best bitch-please face but Blaine had seen the look of brokenness in Kurt's eyes. She had practically dragged him back into the green room but had, thankfully, kept her mouth shut to the others. They performed in Sectionals and tied with the Warblers. However, Rachel hadn't dropped the subject she had told the rest of New Directions and the remainder of the ride back to McKinley was spent with his so called friends telling him to stay away from the only person who had made his life worth living. To make matters worse when Kurt got home his Uncle had raped and battered the boy until Kurt was unconscious. Kurt avoided Blaine after that. He didn't answer the worried calls from the boy and when Blaine had visited McKinley to see him Kurt just ignored him. Kurt didn't want the older teen to see him at his weakest and he certainly didn't want to drag Blaine into his own problems any more.

Kurt could safely say that there was no person alive that could have a worse life than him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: graphic male/male rape if not comfortable do NOT read :D**

**Chapter 1**

The chill crept up Kurt's limbs as the man ripped off his chest, revealing dark purple bruises. Kurt whimpered as the man caressed his cheek before punching him in the chest. The boy held back a sob. The man pulled Kurt's pants down so the boy was only in his boxers. The man smiled at Kurt before palming the boy's dick through the thin piece of cloth. Kurt couldn't fight back the loud sob as the boxers where pulled off. The man smiled down at him before he took off his own clothes. They were both naked now. One had an evil glint in their eye and the other had bruises covering the surface of his body and frightened expression on his face. He want to tell him to stop but didn't get the chance. Kurt was forced into a kneeling position and the man's half hard dick was being thrust into his mouth. Kurt tried not to gag but couldn't help it. He felt sick at the feeling of the man's erection down his throat. The man let out a groan as he thrust further into Kurt's mouth. His fingers had a firm grip in Kurt's chestnut coloured hair, causing Kurt to be stuck with the cock in his mouth.  
>"You like that don't you you little slut." The man moaned. Kurt whimpered and he felt bile climb up his throat. He was full on crying now. The man thrust once more into Kurt mouth before pulling out, although his fingers never left the young boys hair. Kurt collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing. The man laughed cruelly at the pathetic sight infront of him before spreading Kurt legs out wide in front of him. Kurt cried out in pain as he was forced to split his legs. The man smiled as he lifted them in the air so the boys arse was lifted into the air. The boy's whole was just visible so the man did what he always did. He thrust into the boy's hole hard. The boy let out an ear-splitting screech as the man thrust harder and harder into Kurt. He was letting out moans of happiness as the smaller body wriggled underneath him, whimpering and screaming with each thrust. Eventually, the pleasure gave into the man as he grabbed Kurt's cock, squeezing it hard. The boy let out another scream as the man squeezed harder and harder as he came into Kurt. The boy felt a horrible substance enter him and as it hit him it made him scream. Kurt's already half lidded eyes closed and the man took out his cock. The let go of the boy's legs and he fell to the ground, lifeless. The man smiled to himself before leaving the room, closing it behind him.<p>

Kurt woke up about an hour later, sore all over. His muscles ached and he was covered in blood and come. He winced as he lifted himself up on trembling arms. He shuffled his way over to the bathroom and took a quick shower in the freezing cold water. He shivered again as it hit him. When he was done scrubbing himself he changed into something more comfortable and left the house. He climbed into his car, which he had saved up for himself, and set off for work. Kurt kept a brave face on as he served customers at the small book store he worked at. He hated it there. It smelled of musty old books. However, Kurt preferred it here to anywhere else at that moment. _Except maybe with Blaine,_ Kurt shook himself for being so stupid. He had been ignoring Blaine for a while and the boy seemed to have finally gotten the message. Images of the last time they had talked crept into Kurt's mind who stubbornly shook them off. Blaine had been the only person to care for him and Kurt didn't want Blaine getting hurt because he let him in. Kurt never let people in and because of this he rarely made friends. He knew getting close to people would only make tell them about his problems and then where would that leave him. With no family, probably no friends, and most likely dead. Kurt sighed as he heard the shop bell tinkle. It was a slow day and now Kurt was thinking back to what had happened in his room only hours ago. He could sick to his stomach as he thought of what he had been forced to do. Tears where threatening to pour down Kurt's cheeks as he thought about it but he knew he had to be strong. He couldn't let anyone know what was wrong. He could have them pity him. He had to deal with this on his own. He had forgotten that there was someone else in the shop until he heard a voice coming from in front of him. Kurt sniffled once as he lifted his head and turned back around to come face to face with the boy he had been trying to avoid.

Blaine let out a loud gasp at the appearance of the boy who had been avoiding him. The boy's beautiful glasz eyes were red rimmed and there were tears streaking down his face. Blaine couldn't believe the strong person he had met in Dalton could be crumbled to this. He moved further forward, to wipe away the tears, but the desk was in the way. He glowered at the desk for a moment before he heard a soft giggle coming from Kurt's soft pink lips. He looked up at him, curiously. Kurt was still crying and his eyes had a broken look about them but he had definably made that sound.  
>"What's so funny?" Blaine demanded. Kurt giggled again, causing Blaine to smile.<br>"You, it's as if the desk personally offended you."  
>"Maybe it did." Blaine retorted. Kurt smiled before slipping the book Blaine had placed in front of him in a bag. Blaine smiled as Kurt handed him it. "How have you been Kurt?" Kurt visibly stiffened at this.<br>"Fine." Kurt said stiffly. Blaine didn't believe him.  
>"If that's so could you tell me why you've been avoiding me? I miss out coffee dates." Blaine shot Kurt a look that looked a lot like a kicked puppy. Kurt suppressed the urge to say 'awww', but barely.<br>"It's complicated."  
>"How complicated?" Kurt just rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how easy it had been to talk to Blaine. It felt like all of his problems were slowly drifting away as he spoke to the boy. Just as Kurt was about to retort, the curtains leading into the back where opened.<br>"Hey, Kurtie." A tall woman said to him. Kurt smiled at his boss. "How about you get along, I'm gonna shut the shop a bit earlier than usual." Kurt frowned at this. He needed the full days pay to pay for the rent his Uncle had forced them to pay. Kurt knew if he didn't deliver it soon his parents would let his Uncle rape him again. He shivered at this, which didn't go unnoticed by Blaine who frowned. "Don't worry, hun, you'll still get the full day's pay." Kurt smiled to her as she handed him his bag and he left the shop, closely followed by Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, causing Kurt to whirl to face him. His eyes looked fearful but it was the only emotion shown, his face was like an ice mask. "Come get some coffee with me." Blaine didn't wait for an answer, instead pulling the younger boy towards the nearest Lima Bean. Kurt smiled to himself as Blaine ordered. He really didn't want to go home and he had really missed Blaine.  
>"I'll have a medium drip and a non-fatte late for this guy." Blaine asked the lady behind the counter.<br>"You know my coffee order?" Kurt was pleasantly surprised by this. He had honestly thought that Blaine would have moved on from there friendship by now.  
>"Of course I do." Kurt smiled at him before going to grab his wallet. Blaine shook his head. "No way dummy, it's on me." Kurt smiled again as the lady handed the boys their coffee. They headed over to the table they always sat on, the one in the corner of the room.<p>

"So, what have you been up to, 'cos I haven't seen you in ages." Kurt stiffened at the question, wondering what he had been up to. Everything that had been going on in his life wasn't something he wanted to talk about.  
>"Mostly, practice for regionals, Mr Schue's not that uptight but I swear if I could strangle Rachel Berry I so would." Blaine laughed at this, remembering the girl he had seen at sectionals. None of them had noticed one Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones enter the coffee shop but they had noticed them and they had heard them to. "What about you?"<br>Same, actually but I doubt Rachel Berry could be as annoying as our dear Wesley." Kurt laughed a weak laugh but still a laugh. He could remember Wes and David, Blaine's other friends from Dalton. He had gone out with them and Blaine a few times before sectionals and had they had all become instant friends. He was about to reply to this when Rachel and Mercedes came over to them.  
>"Kurt, what the hell are you talking about Glee Club with him for?" Rachel said to the boy, sitting down on one side of him. She smiled, sweetly to Blaine as Mercedes sat on the other side of him. Kurt stiffened at their presence. They may pretend to be friends with him but Kurt knew they didn't really care. Blaine noticed how uncomfortable Kurt felt so decided to help him.<br>"I was just telling Kurt how much I'd like to hit Wes with his gravel, that thing is really annoying." Kurt laughed at this. Mercedes and Rachel shared a look. They had not heard Kurt laugh in a long time. Mercedes felt betrayed by the fact that Kurt felt more comfortable with the competition than with her.  
>"Why are friends with Kurt? Are you trying to sabotage us?" Blaine instantly stiffened. He was glaring at the girl with distaste now. He couldn't understand what was going on here. He thought they were supposed to be Kurt's friends.<br>"Erm...I need to leave." Kurt whispered, all of his joy evaporating at the sight of his two team mates. Kurt pushed the chair back so fast it fell to the ground, making Kurt flinch. Kurt grabbed his things before running out of the door. Tears where building behind his eyes again and he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't hear the sound of footsteps running after him as he got into his car and slammed the door. He sped away from the coffee shop. By the time he got home he felt like he was going to break. He could hear voices coming from inside and sighed. He opened the front door to find his Mom, Dad and Uncle gathered around the table with a large group of Men and Women. His Uncle winked at Kurt as Kurt ran upstairs. When he got into his room he locked it and curled up on top of his bed. As soon as he had cocooned himself up he broke down. He cried and cried that night until he finally fell asleep.

He couldn't handle this anymore. He needed Blaine and his friends didn't care. He needed his parent to stop his Uncle and they were the ones selling him to the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: graphic rape man/man **

**Chapter 2 **

The next day was glee and Kurt was dreading it. He had woken up with red swollen eyes from the crying. His body was aching from yesterday and his phone was overflowing with messages from Blaine. He had felt like curling back into his bed and sleeping some more before remembering what had happened the last time he had missed some of school. He cringed at the memory. When he had entered the building he had been shoved into the locker and then had been given a slushy facial. He felt like crying again but suppressed the urge. He had managed to avoid the rest of New Directions for the day and was thinking about missing Glee before deciding better of it. He would get the lecture either way and he was not prepared for Rachel to lose it by not showing up at all. He sighed as he placed his books in his locker and making his way to the choir room. He was the first there and sighed to himself. He took a seat furthest in the corner, waiting for the rest of the group to enter. When they were all there, minus Mr Schue, they started with the lecture.  
>"Why the hell where you with that Warbler?" Finn shouted from his place next to Quinn. Kurt chose to ignore this question. <em>They didn't deserve and answer. <em>  
>"Kurt, you know he's probably just using you." Kurt rolled his eyes at this. He couldn't understand why his friends couldn't just be happy he finally found someone who cares at least a bit about him.<br>"Kurt, please say something." Kurt turned to face Tina as she spoke. She gave the girl a glare before turning back around. And that's when everything got out of hand. Mike had leapt to his feet at the sight of the look of loathing on Kurt's face as he glared at Tina. He was followed by the other boys and girls of the group as they crowded Kurt. Kurt yelped as the group enclosed him. They looked mad.  
>"Look you can't just tell people what we're up to in here, especially people from the other team." Rachel told the boy. Kurt was panicking at the feeling of so many people around him but was trying to hold it in.<br>"He asked what I'd been doing this week." Kurt whispered as he started to shake. He couldn't stand being surrounded. Not after what he had been put through.  
>"As a way of getting you to tell him about our set list, dude." Finn said. Before Kurt could retort the group was interrupted by a small cough. They turned away from Kurt to see Blaine. As the group withdrew from Kurt Blaine let out a little gasp. Kurt was shaking and looked lost and scared. Blaine ran up to the younger teen, grabbing the boy into a tight hug. And Kurt broke down.<p>

All of the events of Kurt's life finally came crashing down. Kurt's calm exterior cracked and the tears fell. He sobbed into his only friend's blazer as Blaine said soft nothings into his ear. The New Directions looked on in shock, knowing they had caused this. Blaine glared at each and every one of Kurt's so called friends before gathering Kurt into his arms and pulling the helpless boy out of the room. Kurt clung onto Blaine as he shook and cried. He couldn't take it anymore. As Mr Schue entered the room and saw the two teens leaving he gave the rest of the group a strange look. They said nothing.

Blaine led Kurt towards his car, putting Kurt in the passenger seat. Blaine gave Kurt a smile as he started the car. Kurt curled up into himself as Blaine drove. They didn't speak as Blaine drove Kurt back home. Kurt had let slip a while ago where he lived but Blaine had never got the nerve to go there before now. He stopped the car outside of an old, rundown house, frowning. Blaine knew Kurt's family wasn't rich, hell most weren't, but he had not expected this. The lithe boy slumped, broken on the passenger side of the car just looked to vulnerable for a place like this. Blaine prodded Kurt, giving the boy a confused look. Kurt still had tears in his eyes and when he looked at where he was he shivered. He didn't want to go back in there but knew he didn't have much choice. He didn't want to cause Blaine any more trouble. Kurt nodded to Blaine before thanking him, quietly. He was about to push open the car door when it was pulled open in front of him. Kurt whimpered as he saw the man that stood watching him.  
>"Who the hell's this, you filthy little slut." Ben snarled at the shaking boy.<br>"A...a friend." Kurt whispered.  
>"You know it's rude to whisper." Ben snarled before yanking Kurt out by the hair. Kurt yelped in pain as the older man dragged him to the front of his house. Hi Mom and Dad where just coming out of one of the other houses in the neighbourhood and Kurt sent them a pleading look. They didn't even look into his face. Kurt struggle against the man's hold but knew he wouldn't get free. He tripped after Ben and the door of Blaine's car open and slam shut. "Oh look, Kurtie. Your friend must want to join us. It'll be fun boy and this one loves it." He yelled over to Blaine, who was literally shaking in rage. Then he bent to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I've got some friends here who want to meet you." Kurt stiffened at this. He couldn't believe this was happening. He started to struggle even more but Ben's grip wouldn't loosen.<br>"Blaine go!" Kurt screeched at his friend just as Ben pushed him into the house. He gasped as he lost his balance, falling onto the floor. He was about to get up when he felt hands, so many hands, grabbing at him. He sobbed as they tore at his clothes. He didn't want this to happen. He just wanted to go home. He heard a yell from the doorway as he felt one of the men squeeze him _there._ Kurt sobbed louder as he struggled against the multiple hands holding him down.  
>"Kurt!" He heard someone shout his name but he was too far gone. He had learnt so many years ago that there was no point in struggling but he couldn't help it now. He was hyperventilating as he was touched. As his privacy was invaded. It was one thing for his Uncle to do this but another for so many people trying at the same time. He felt a cock enter his hole as someone else forced there's down his throat. He chocked but it got worse. All of them wanted something and Kurt was too small to get away from the hands. They tried to get it at the same time and Kurt couldn't handle it. He felt himself lose consciousness only to be brought back to awareness by someone coming into his throat. He chocked as the sticky substance ran down his throat, gagging as he was forced to swallow it. Rough hands tore at him and he screamed. He screamed louder than he had ever screamed before but no one came to help him. It seemed to go on forever and Kurt honesty thought they were never going to stop but they did. He heard yells as the bodies were torn from his shaking form. Kurt shivered as the cool air hit him. The bodies had moved from him. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him but he flinched away. He thought he heard someone say his name but he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. This had never happened before and Kurt was scared. He felt sobs wrack at his body and then...everything went blank.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning-aftermath of attack and a bit of Blaine's point of view on it. This chapter mostly contains Klaine smut :)**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt woke up to the sound of beeps all around him. He felt tubes stuck up his nose and wondered why they were there. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. Wait he did...He could remember something. Something sore. _Oh my God!_ Images of what had happened. The smell of sweat. The noises they had made. They all came rushing back into Kurt's head and he panicked. He let out a soft screech and started struggling in the tangle of sheets he was under. He heard someone say his name and panicked even more. The beeping got louder and he heard someone telling him to calm down. He couldn't though. He was scared. He was broken. He was...and then his eyes snapped open.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine was sat by the younger boys bed, crying. He had never witnessed something so brutal and terrible in his life. He had never seen someone so broken, so helpless. And yet no one came to help him. It was as if it was a regular occurrence. Blaine had seen the men break his best friends... no the boy he loved, body. He had lost it for a minute and had instantly punched the man who had caused this. The man had gone down and Blaine had run to the younger boy. He had tried to fight them off but they were stronger than him and there were too many. Blaine had known that as soon as he tried so called the police. He had told them to come, practically screaming at them, before running to help Kurt. When the police finally arrived Kurt's screams had gotten louder and more panicky. They had pulled the men off of Kurt to reveal the boy lying naked on the floor. Blood and come covered his features and Blaine didn't know what to do. He had run over to Kurt but when he had touched him the boy had flinched away. The panic in Kurt's eyes broke Blaine's heart over and over again. The paramedics had come next. When they went to touch them the boy flailed and gave one of them a black eye. Blaine would have been impressed at this, under different circumstances of course. They had had to sedate Kurt just to move him.

This was what led to Blaine sitting here. He would have called Kurt's friends but decided better of it. He didn't touch Kurt as the doctors told him not to. He couldn't understand where Kurt's parent where but couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was getting the boy he loved better. He wasn't sure when he had come to that realisation but he had, eventually. But he knew he couldn't tell Kurt. Kurt needed a mentor not a lover. Kurt needed someone to be his friend.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt looked up into a pair of beautiful hazel/green eyes and knew he was safe. He knew he was nowhere near the men who had done this. This seemed to calm him down a bit as the beeping seemed to slow down. Blaine reached over to take Kurt hand but as soon as their hands met Kurt flinched away violently. The feel of someone touching him had brought back the memories and Kurt felt tears start to run down his cheeks. He shook his head. He wouldn't cry in front of Blaine. Blaine didn't deserve to know about this. He felt Blaine reach over to pull him into a hug. When he had though Kurt lost it all together. He buried his face into Blaine's shoulder and cried. He wanted to forget everything that had happened but couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he heard their laughter. Their moans of arousal. Every time he closed his eyes he felt their hands touching him. He felt their cocks thrusting into his mouth and arse. Every time he closed his eyes he smelt there sweat. Kurt cried harder and harder as Blaine held him tightly. Kurt had never felt so used and worthless in his life. He had felt all of those things but he had never felt them this strongly.  
>"You're not worthless. You're beautiful and strong. You'll be fine Kurt. I won't ever let them hurt you again." Blaine whispered to Kurt as if he had read Kurt's mind. Kurt sobbed at this but from happiness instead. He had never been told that before. But even after hearing this, the tears wouldn't stop. Kurt had never lost it this badly before. He had been raped. He had been beaten. He had tried to kill himself before. But he had never felt this bad before. He didn't know why he was suddenly loosing it but had the faintest idea that it was because someone was finally comforting Kurt. He had never felt this before and he loved it.<p>

Blaine didn't know when Kurt finally fell asleep but soon the boy's sobs subsided and Kurt's body had grown limp in his eyes. Blaine laid Kurt back on the hospital bed, looking at the boy's serene face.  
>"I love you." He whispered to the boy.<br>"I love you too." Kurt whispered back to the boy. Blaine frowned but Kurt was still asleep. _Maybe I imagined it._ Blaine kissed the boys forehead before settling back on his chair. He sighed to himself as images of the beautiful boy lying next to him filled his mind and he fell asleep, thinking of Kurt's lips on his own.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine woke the next morning to a phone going off. Blaine looked around, searching for the phone. When he finally located it he found it was Kurt's phone. The caller was from a Mercedes Blaine practically snarled at the name of someone who should have looked after Kurt. He was about to reject the call when he noticed Kurt was sitting up, staring at Blaine. He motioned for Blaine to put it one loud speaker. Blaine nodded before answering the phone.  
>"White boy, where the hell are you? I'm really sorry about yesterday. None of us meant to make you cry." Mercedes frantic voice came from the other end. Kurt flinched at the loudness of the voice but kept, relatively, calm.<br>"I know boo." Blaine flinched at how croaky Kurt's voice sounded.  
>"Oh, boo. Are you sick? Do you want me to go down there with some of chicken soup and movies?" Blaine wanted to shout at the girl on the other end of the phone but, noticing the slight smile on Kurt's lips, didn't.<br>"It's fine 'Cedes. Blaine's here with me." There was a small 'oh' on the other end of the line but nothing else. "Listen, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
>"'Kay but if that boy hurts you tell him from me that I will cut him." Kurt smiled again as the line went dead.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked the younger boy.  
>"Tired and sore." Kurt croaked back.<br>"Do you want me to get them to up your pain meds?" Kurt shook his head. "If you're sure then."  
>"I'm sure Blaine."<br>"Maybe you should get some sleep then." Kurt nodded as he let his head fall back onto the cushions. Just before Kurt got a chance to close his eyes, though, the hospital door was opened to reveal a man and a woman.

**Please review :S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: boy/boy rape mentioned in this chapter (More precisely man/8 year old rape) do not read if not comfortable. **

**Chapter 4 **

"Kurt Hummel we would like to ask you a few questions." The woman asked the broken teenager. Kurt stiffened at the sight of the two of them, which didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He pulled the younger boy towards him, hugging him tightly to his chest. Kurt stiffened in the embrace before relaxing, slightly, into the hug. The two police officers stared at the sight of the two boys before shrugging. "It would be easier on all of us if we could get a statement from you and we would like to ask if you'd like to press charges against these men."  
>"Of course he wants to press charges but can't you wait a little longer for him to get better. Anyway you already know what happened. Don't you have enough witnesses?" Blaine asked the woman angrily.<br>"What's your name son?" The man asked Blaine.  
>"Blaine Anderson." Blaine spat at them as he held the shaking Kurt closer.<br>"Well to answer your question the neighbours refused to say anything about the attack, they seemed to pretend it didn't happen. Also, we can't convict them if Kurt doesn't give a full statement as he's our main witness." She said manner-of-factly. Blaine glared at the woman before looking down at Kurt. Kurt wasn't surprised at anything the woman had told him. He knew he'd have to give a statement but he couldn't. He was too scared to do so. If he said anything his Uncle would, surely, kill him. He whimpered at the thought of the man.  
>"I...I can't." Kurt pleaded to the officers as he felt fresh tears run down his cheeks. Blaine looked concerned. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt such a beautiful boy. He wanted to comfort him. Wanted to hold him closer as he kissed his forehead and whispered sweet things in his ear. But he knew he couldn't so he just settled for glaring at the two police officers.<br>"Why can't you Kurt?" The woman's voice had changed from forceful to trusting and Kurt couldn't help but think that was what a Mother should sound like.  
>"He'll..." Kurt gulped as tears fell down his face.<br>"He'll what?"  
>"He'll...he'll kill me if I tell you." Kurt's voice could barley be heard by the three other people in the room. Kurt's tears where running down and his voice had been laced with fear. Blaine pulled the boy closer and just held him while he cried, telling the boy he was there for him.<br>"Who will, Kurt?" Kurt sniffled, slightly, as he turned his face to look at the two people standing there. They let out a small gasp at how small Kurt looked. How absolutely broken he looked.  
>"I...I can't. Can't say anything, please don't make me." It sounded as if Kurt thought they were going to start hurting him which he was.<br>"Is it you parents, Kurt?" Kurt shook his head. As he did this an image flashed through Blaine's mind. It was of the man that had pulled Kurt from the car, shaking. Who had called him a dirty little slut as if he'd done something to him? Blaine shuddered as he thought of the man.  
>"It was him wasn't it, that man that pulled you out of the car." Kurt just whimpered, burying his head further into Blaine's chest.<br>"What is he name Kurt?" Kurt just choked on a sob. At the mention of Ben his mind had gone back to the first time.

_His Uncle slammed open the door of an 8 year old Kurt's bedroom door. The little boy had been playing with the power rangers someone had given him. He looked up at his Uncle and smiled. The man was always kind to Kurt. He always brought the 8 year old gifts; in fact he had been the one to give the younger boy the power rangers.  
>"Uncle Ben!" The 8 year old jumped up from the floor and went to hug his Uncle. The man stayed quiet. Kurt gave the man a questioning look.<br>"You know what's happened, Kurtie." The man asked the 8 year old, pulling him onto his lap as he sat down on the bed. Kurt looked up at the man with questioning bright glasz eyes.  
>"What?" Kurt asked. Uncle Ben smiled at the boy as he did something that shook the little boy to his core. He hugged Kurt closer to his chest with one hand but with the other he went to palm the boy's dick. Kurt jumped up when the hand touched him. Ben smiled.<br>"Your parents can't pay me for their drugs, you know what they re don't you?" Ben asked as he started to slowly unbutton Kurt's shirt. Kurt was confused to what was going on but he didn't think that it could be bad. The man was always kind to him he wouldn't hurt Kurt.  
>"There the bad things Mommy and Daddy take. They taste weird." Kurt shivered as he remembered the time his Mommy had given him some of the white powdery stuff. Ben smiled.<br>"Yes they are, clever Kurtie." Ben had, successfully, unbuttoned the 8 years old shirt and was taking it off of him now. Kurt shivered at the cold air on his naked torso but still didn't realize what was going on. "Now, Kurtie, do you know what they gave me to have to pay for their drugs?" Ben started to un-zip Kurt's pants. He pulled the jeans off of the boy and Kurt shivered. He was scared now but still his brain re-fused to believe his Uncle would hurt him.  
>"I...I don't know. What did they give you, Uncle Ben?" Ben had pulled off Kurt's boxers now and the boy was sitting on his Uncle's lap, completely naked. The man's erection started to harden. As he palmed Kurt's dick, squeezing hard every time, he answered the whimpering boy's question.<br>"They gave me you Kurt." That's when he acted. He flipped the little boy over pressed his body to the smaller boys'. He then started to strip as Kurt withered under him. "Shhh, Kurtie, it's going to be just like a little game. You like games' right?" Kurt did like games but he didn't think he liked this one very much. _

_When the man was completely naked he lifted Kurt onto his lap. He hummed into the boy's messy hair before grabbing the boy's dick with one hand. He didn't move it though. "Now, Kurtie, this is going to hurt but you have to promise you won't scream." Kurt was scared of the man. He didn't want to get hurt but he still didn't know what was happening.  
>"I promise."<br>"Good."_

_Ben took his finger and shoved it into the boy's hole. The little boy screamed. He had never felt so much pain. Ben then added another finger to the boys hole and lifted the two upwards. The boy cried out in pain as tears began to run down his cheeks. Ben squeezed the little boy's dick before adding a third finger and stretching the hole. The tears ran down Kurt's face faster now as he choked on sobs. Finally, Ben removed his fingers. Kurt sighed outwards but then he let out an ear-splitting screech. The man had shoved his large dick inside of Kurt. The man moaned at the tight feeling of Kurt. He lifted the boy upwards, moving his hand up and down the boy's dick as he did so. He did this until he finally couldn't hold on any more. The boy blanked out as the man came inside of him. Ben lifted himself out of the boy as he was done, cleaning himself up. He looked at the shivering mess on the bed before smiling. _

"Kurt...Kurt..." Blaine shouted at the boy as the doctor came rushing into the room. Kurt had been crying into his chest at one moment and the next he had lost it. He had gone panicky. His breathing had hitched and the tears wouldn't stop at all. It was as if the teen had been in a living nightmare,_ or a memory. _Blaine had tried to hold Kurt still but the boy was stronger than he looked. He had struggled out of Blaine's hold and had curled up in himself, crying harder and harder. The doctors had run into the room but they couldn't sedate the crying boy. They couldn't get a hold of Kurt and Kurt just cried harder as he was touched. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes snapped open. They were full of tears and had the most frightened look in them that Blaine had ever seen. Kurt was breathing hard. It was as if he couldn't breathe. Blaine went to grab Kurt's hand and Kurt flinched away, knocking his head against the wall as he did so. And then he went still. It was as if the world had stopped. Kurt just stopped fighting. He had looked into Blaine's eyes and when he had seen the heartbreak in them he knew he wasn't there. He let out one final chocked sob before his head fell back and his eyes closed. He had passed out.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt awoke the next day, silently. Blaine wasn't there and Kurt wondered if he had gotten sick of him until he remembered he had school today. He looked around and saw a note stuck to the side table, saying exactly that. Kurt smiled before leaning back onto the bed. There was a knock at the door moments later and a face came into view.  
>"You look much better today Kurt." The woman said. Kurt only nodded in response. "We're going to keep you in for a few more hours, make sure you're stable, and then you can go home."<br>"Can't I go now?" Kurt asked. She looked at him before shrugging. She left the room to get the doctor. The man checked Kurt over before declaring Kurt fine to leave. He asked Kurt if he wanted the hospital to call someone but Kurt shock his head. Kurt practically ran out of the hospital before him walking over to the bus stop. The pants he had got Blaine to get from his house had a fiver in them and he used this to get a bus ticket to William McKinley. He knew he shouldn't be going back now but he couldn't face going home and he didn't know where else he was supposed to go. He thought about calling Blaine before deciding against it.

By the time he got to the school he wondered why he wanted to be here. He remembered that he was meant to be at Glee this afternoon and wondered whether he should. Before he could make up his mind though his mind was made up for him.  
>"Hey, dude." Finn ran over to Kurt. Kurt sighed to himself. Finn went to put his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders but Kurt flinched away. Finn looked a little hurt but didn't say otherwise. "Look, we're really sorry for you know...the other day."<br>"It's fine Finn." Kurt whispered to the quarterback. Finn smiled to himself as he got this.  
>"Well...we've you been, anyway. I know you wouldn't have missed Glee without a good reason, even if we were all mean to you."<br>"I was sick." That was a total lie but Kurt didn't want them knowing. He hadn't wanted Blaine knowing and he would still be in the dark if he hadn't brought him home. _But if he hadn't took me home I would have had to deal with that on my own,_ a little voice in the back of Kurt's head nagged at him. Kurt sighed as he realized there was no win win situation here.

The two walked into the choir room where Kurt was instantly met with a large pair of arms, encircling him in a hug. Kurt jumped back, suppressing the urge to scream, before realizing it was only Mercedes.  
>"How're you feeling, hun. You look terrible." Kurt rolled his eyes at this, noticing the hurt look in Mercedes eyes as he had pouched her away.<br>"I could be better." Kurt whispered in reply. This was the truth. He still wasn't 100% sure he should even be here.  
>"Well, I hope what you got wasn't contagious because we can't perform with only a few members at regional's." Rachel said as she went to sit back down.<br>"It's not." Kurt told her. The group nodded before they all went to sit down. For a change, Kurt was thankful they had decided to ignore him. He went to sit a little away from the group as they started practicing a number they had been working on while Kurt was off. He sighed as none of the group even noticed he wasn't participating.

**LINE BREAK**

When Blaine entered the hospital, only to find the boy had been let out, early, he was fuming. He couldn't understand how some people could be so heartless. Anyone who looked closely enough could tell Kurt wasn't alright. In fact Kurt was far from alright. Blaine felt like hitting his head on something hard but thought better of it. He knew where Kurt would have gone but he just hoped he was wrong. He hoped the boy hadn't gone back to the Glee Club as they seemed to not even care about him. He parked at William McKinley and made his way into the parking lot. He had been planning to take Kurt back to Dalton for the night but he couldn't do that if Kurt was missing. As he looked into the choir room he felt like punching every one of those people in the face. They were all laughing, dancing and singing and none of them seemed to notice Kurt. The beautiful, broken boy was sat in a corner with tears threatening to spill over his face, his arms hugging his body. Blaine, honestly, doubted it would have been any different if the teacher had even been in the room. Blaine sighed as he pushed open the door.

"SPY!" Rachel shouted to the room. Blaine sighed as he made his way over to Kurt. Kurt didn't even look up as Blaine entered the room.  
>"How'd you know I was here?" Kurt's voice was just loud enough for Blaine to hear as the room went quiet. He heard a few of the boys crack their knuckles and he felt like laughing at the irony of it all. They thought he had hurt Kurt, when he actually loved the boy.<br>"Because you'd either be here or getting coffee and I doubt you're in the mood for coffee right now." Blaine made it sound like a joke but Kurt knew differently.  
>"How'd you get to know me so well?" Blaine shrugged before taking a seat next to Kurt.<br>"You can't stay here. It is a closed practice and spies are not welcome." Blaine ignored the girl.  
>"Hey, I don't care if you're friends with Kurt or not but you can't be here." Someone else shouted at him.<br>"At least I care about him." This made the New Directions, and Kurt, turn to face him.  
>"What the hell's that supposed to mean."<br>"It means that none of you actually care about Kurt. None of you care enough to ask what's wrong with him. None of you care enough to even notice. I bet that none of you even know what..."  
>"SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted at them. He had stood up to say this and the New Directions were all giving him strange looks. Blaine looked at Kurt, curiously. "I don't want them to know, Blaine. In fact I don't want you to know." Kurt stood up, about to leave, but Blaine pulled him back. His eyes were full of hurt but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. He was starting to crack. The gang rape had been the last straw. He was an emotional wreck and he couldn't stand the fact that Blaine had witnessed it all.<br>"What's up boo?" Mercedes asked him, nervously.  
>"Do not call me boo." Kurt laced as much venom as he possessed into those 5 words. "Blaine's right, none of you care about me. None of you ever have. You act like you're my friends but when I actually need you you just ignore me. Anyone else would have gotten the support of his friends. But you obviously don't care enough about me to do so." He was about to be interrupted but Kurt just sent them a loathing look. "I finally find someone who cares about me and all you lot can think about is that I'm going to tell him about our set list for regionals. And Blaine for fucks sake I can speak for myself." Kurt had turned on Blaine now. "I know you care and I'm thankful you do but I know you only care because you pity me. You know my little secret and you where about to blab it out. I don't want people to know. I don't want anyone getting involved. I just want..." Kurt couldn't finish this sentence because he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't want his life to go back to the way it had been. But he didn't want to lose Blaine. But he did want. "I just want a normal life." Kurt whispered before turning his back on the Glee Club. "And by the way, guys, I'm not coming back. I'm done here." And with this Kurt left the room. New Directions and Blaine stood, gobsmacked, before they turned on the Warbler.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this. They make me feel happy that peole actually like it :) This chapter is mostly a lot of Klaine smut :S**

**Chapter 5 **

"What the hell did you do?" Puck shouted at Blaine from across the room. The warbler was sat, dumbfounded, on the seat next to where Kurt had occupied before he had stormed out. He knew he should go and make sure he was okay but he didn't want to overwhelm the boy.  
>"I told you, if you hurt my boy I will cut you." Mercedes yelled.<br>"I didn't hurt him. He was..." Blaine stopped himself just in time. He knew Kurt didn't want anyone finding out about this. In fact Blaine still couldn't understand why he was still here. He should be going to make sure Kurt was alright. Kurt had been the one who had been brutally raped. Kurt needed someone there for him. As Blaine thought this he turned to leave the room but was stopped by Puck and Finn. "Move."  
>"He was what? We are his friends we need to know. You barely know him." Finn told the boy. Blaine sighed.<br>"I know him more than you do and if you where really his friends you would have noticed what was going on. Even I noticed something was up, and believe me I can be pretty clueless." Blaine snarled at the two boys, trying to push his way through them. However, Puck and Finn where a lot stronger than Blaine and just pushed him further into the room.  
>"I know you don't care but I do so let me out of this room so I can make sure Kurt's alright." The two boys just shook their heads.<br>"If anyone's going to go and check on my boy it will be me." Mercedes told him. Blaine almost laughed at this. Burt before he could tell her what he thought about that she had already left the choir room. Puck motioned for Blaine to take a seat. Blaine refused and just stood glaring at the mohawked boy who stood blocking the way to the broken boy he loved.

**LINE BREAK**

Mercedes found Kurt slumped inside his car. His face was downcast and he seemed to be crying. Mercedes had never seen her best friend so broken. She had seen him on a bad day but she had never seen him like this. She opened the passenger side of the car and climbed in.  
>"Go away." Kurt didn't even look up when he said this.<br>"What's wrong, boo?" Mercedes went to place a hand on his leg, something she did to comfort him, but when she placed it there Kurt flinched, violently. Small shivers wracked his small frame and Mercedes saw a few more tears leak from his eyes. She retracted her hand.  
>"Mercedes, please just go away."<br>"Boo, you know I'm your friend right? You know I, all of New Directions, care about you?"  
>"It's hard to believe most days." Mercedes barely heard him say this. She gave the boy a hurt look but Kurt didn't even notice.<br>"I don't understand why you'd let a complete stranger in when you barely let your best friends in." Kurt laughed at this. Mercedes flinched at the harsh sound.  
>"Blaine's the first person to even try to get to know what was wrong. He was the first person to even notice. And I didn't let him in he found out."<br>"How?" Kurt didn't answer this. "Boo, please don't ignore me."  
>"Mercedes please just leave and tell everyone to leave Blaine alone; he's just trying to help." Kurt looked into the hurt face of Mercedes but he ignored it. <em>She doesn't have a right to be hurt. I have a right. I'm the one who got raped. I'm the one who has friends and family who don't give a shit about him.<em> Mercedes shot Kurt one more hurt and pleading look before exiting the car.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine was till glaring at the New Directions when Mercedes re-entered the room.  
>"What happened?"<br>"Did you find him?"  
>"What's wrong with my dolphin?" Blaine turned around to face the blonde cheerleader who was slowly crying. Blaine had the sense that maybe she was the only other person in the room that cared about Kurt.<br>"Shh, Britt." The Latina by her side whispered to her.  
>"Kurt won't talk to me." Mercedes had a look of hurt on her face and Blaine couldn't stand it. She didn't deserve to be hurt.<br>"Stop looking so hurt. Kurt's the one who got hurt, not you. So stop looking so sorry for yourself." Blaine shouted at the girl.  
>"You're admitting you hurt him then?" Rachel asked him. Blaine sighed and was about to talk when he was interrupted.<br>"Kurt said Blaine didn't do anything."  
>"Maybe he's too scared to say anything."<br>"He is. Now I am going." Blaine told the group as he pushed his way through Puck and Finn, who each had a look of shock on their faces.

As Blaine entered the car park he noticed Kurt's car was still there and wondered if the boy was inside. He was proved right by looking inside. He felt his heart break at the sight of the boy. Kurt was slumped in the seat, hugging himself. His face was red and blotchy from all the tears he had been shedding. Kurt's eyes were closed and he just kept shaking his head, whispering 'no'. Blaine opened the driver side and lifted Kurt into his arms. He was surprised at how Kurt, instead of pulling away as he expected him to do, curled further into Blaine's arms.  
>"I'm sorry I said those things, Blaine. I know you didn't mean to almost say it. I'm sorry for snapping." Blaine felt Kurt's tears start to stain his t-shirt.<br>"I know you are, baby. I'm sorry for almost saying it. And Kurt, don't blame yourself anyone would have snapped if they were in your position." Kurt took his head away from Blaine's chest to look up at him. Blaine felt like crying as he looked into Kurt's eyes, which had turned a bright blue with sadness. They seemed to suppress every emotion Kurt was feeling in that moment and Blaine felt utterly clueless on how to help.  
>"You know, love, you need to eat some more. You weigh, what, 70 pounds." Blaine asked, jokingly. Truthfully, Blaine was worried about how light the boy he was holding felt.<br>"Probably." Kurt tried to laugh a little but was unable to. "You know I can walk."  
>"Yeah, I do, but I want to carry you and we're almost to my car now so there's no point in putting you down." Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest. Honestly, he didn't mind being held by Blaine. As Blaine put Kurt down, on shaking legs, a thought struck him.<p>

"Blaine, did you really call me 'love' or was I just imagining it." Blaine turned in the seat he was in to look at Kurt.  
>"I really did, Kurt." Blaine decided then that Kurt looked absolutely adorable when he was bright red. "You know your blush is cute." This only caused Kurt to blush harder. He looked into Kurt's glasz eyes, wet with tears, but sparkling with a kind of hopeful longing in them. Blaine leaned over to the beautiful boy in his car, watching in awe as Kurt leaned a little further forward. They met in the middle. Their lips pressed together, speaking more than words could ever do. Kurt was the first to pull away but Blaine didn't blame him. Blaine decided in that moment that that tender kiss was the most magical feeling he had ever felt, not knowing Kurt was thinking exactly the same thing.<p>

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if you would take me I would like to ask to be your boyfriend." Blaine asked as he took the younger boys hand, pressing a kiss to it. He was surprised when Kurt pulled his hand away.  
>"Blaine...it's not that I want to, I want to so badly. It's just that..."<br>"If this is about your past it doesn't matter. I don't care about that all I care about is that you're safe." Blaine sent the teen a pleading look.  
>"I'm damaged goods, Blaine." Tears were threatening to spill over Kurt's eyes again but he stubbornly wiped them away.<br>"No you're not. You are beautiful and so so strong. You may think you're broken but I think that what you see as brokenness is what makes you stronger than anyone else. You are beautiful and please don't use that as an excuse." Blaine pulled Kurt's face to face him so he could stare into his eyes.

Suddenly, Kurt did something that Blaine had not been expecting. He went to say something but was cut off by the soft words of Kurt. "I'm used Blaine. I'm covered in scars. I need to know if you're able to deal with that so I'm going to show you my scars." Kurt finished off by lifting up his top. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest. Blaine gasped as he saw something he had never seen before. Kurt's torso was littered with angry red and pale white scars. Bruising, in the shape of hands, covered his thighs. But that wasn't the worst bit. The worst were the words someone had knifed into Kurt's back. Blaine saw this as Kurt turned to show him. Angry tears streamed down Blaine's cheeks as he read them. They read: SLUT, FAG and TOY. Kurt turned back in his seat to face Blaine.

As Kurt turned and saw the tears running down Blaine's cheek he amediately felt guilty. He slipped on his t-shirt before encircling the crying boy in his arms. He felt arms wrap themselves around Kurt's chest but for a change Kurt didn't flinch away. Instead he just held Blaine closer as he cried.  
>"I can't believe anyone would ever do that to you." Blaine seethed as Kurt nestled his head into Blaine's neck. "You don't deserve any of this."<br>"Please don't cry, Blainey." Kurt whispered into his neck.  
>"I'm just so angry, Kurt. They should never have done this. And why the hell didn't anyone ever notice before."<br>""Blaine, don't it's all in the past now. It happened there's no point being angry about something that can't be changed." Blaine nodded before pulling back from Kurt.

He pressed his forehead against Kurt's and was surprised when Kurt was the one to execute the kiss. This one was wetter than the last but still had as much passion in it. Kurt pulled away with a smile on his lips. It was the first time Blaine had ever seen Kurt smile and he found it brightened up Kurt's whole face.  
>"You should smile more often; it makes you look even more irresistible than you already do." Kurt laughed as he pulled away. "How would you feel to staying at Dalton with me tonight?"<br>"I would love to." Blaine smiled as Kurt finally spoke in a normal volume. Usually when Kurt spoke, he talked quietly or, when he was angry, he would shout. This was a nice volume level. Blaine pulled his boyfriend in for one last kiss before he started the car and they drove out of McKinley's car park. 

**Please Review, I love them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd just like to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed as it makes me feel so so happy. Also, if anyone knows where I can find season 3 episode 2 on the internet please tell me because I can't find it. I only just found episode 1 and it was brilliant. Would have watched it when it was on TV but I don't have sky :'(  
>this chapters a bit of a filler. However, it does explain why Kurt's so against going to police.<br>Warning- mentions of small rape but not in detail. **

**Chapter 6**

The night before had been great for Blaine. He and Kurt had snuggled together, watching a wide collection of Disney movies. The only sore point about the evening had been that Kurt refused to speak to Blaine about the rape, or anything that had happened before that. Every time Blaine started the conversation Kurt would just blank him until Blaine stopped talking about it. Blaine was surprised at how patient Kurt could be. Blaine knew something bad had happened but he couldn't think of what it could be. He had the feeling that that man had raped Kurt before but Kurt refused to talk about it.

Blaine sighed as he woke the next morning. Light was pouring through the crack in the curtains. Blaine looked over to find Kurt snuggled up to his side. The two boys had fallen asleep during one of the movies and Blaine could see the TV had switched itself off. Blaine turned around to face Kurt. He didn't want to wake the boy so he just lay down, staring at his serene face. Blaine deducted, in that moment, that Kurt looked the most peaceful when he was sleeping. Blaine sighed, about to fall back to sleep, when he noticed a strange look cross Kurt's face. Soon after the boy flinched away from Blaine, curling tightly into himself.

"_You filthy little slut." His Uncle shouted at him as he slapped the boy across the cheek. "How dare you bite me?" Ben hissed at the cowering form at his feet.  
>"I didn't mean to. I've never done this before." Kurt sniffled.<br>"It's not that hard. All you had to do was lick my cock you stupid fag." Ben lifted the boy up by his hair before flinging him to the floor. Kurt cried out in pain as his Uncle kicked him in the side.  
>"Please don't."<br>"You deserve this, slut." _

_Kurt was lifted from the floor. Uncle through the boy onto the bed, placing one knee on his back so as to hold him down. Ben pulled out a wicked knife and started to carve onto the boys back. Kurt kicked and screamed as the knife dug deep into his back. Kurt felt blood trickle down his back as his Uncle cut him. It felt as though Kurt's back was being split open and the boy couldn't do a thing to escape the pain. _

"KURT! KURT!" Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered open weakly. His eyes had a misty look in them as if he was still in his nightmares. Kurt took one look at the curly haired boy before attaching himself to his neck.

"It hurt so bad, Blaine. It hurt so much." Kurt whispered in Blaine's neck before pulling away. Blaine watched as the boy pulled himself to the other end of the bed, pulling his legs up and burying his face in them, as he leant on the wall.  
>"What hurt, Kurtie?" Blaine whispered as moved closer to Kurt.<br>"Knife. Hurt my back. Wouldn't stop. Didn't mean to do it." Kurt whispered into his legs.  
>"Didn't mean to do what babe?"<br>"Bit him. Didn't mean to. Accident." Blaine pulled the countertenor into his arms.  
>"You're safe now, Kurt. No one's going to hurt you again. I promise." Blaine whispered.<br>"What if he finds me, Blaine? What if he finds me?"  
>"Press charges. If he's in prison he can't get you."<br>"He'll kill me."  
>"He won't if he's in prison."<br>"He'll get someone else to do it." Blaine frowned down at the pale boy.  
>"Stop being so negative, baby. You'll be fine." Blaine hugged the shaking boy tighter as he felt a small nod come from Kurt. Kurt was scared, Blaine knew that much, but he didn't realize how much.<p>

_Kurt flinched away from his Uncle as he pulled out the knife he had used to carve the hateful words into his back. Ben smiled at his nephew before walking towards him, agonizingly slowly. Kurt was frozen in shock. He didn't know what his Uncle was going to do. Usually he could tell when he was get beaten or raped but not this time.  
>"You shouldn't have called the police Kurt. I told you what'd happen if you did." Kurt flinched at the memory. His Uncle had told him he would kill him if he told anyone but Kurt hadn't believed him. He wished he had now. He didn't want to die. "But if I do kill you I'd lose my play thing." Kurt flinched as his Uncle said this. He hated being treated like he didn't have feelings. "So I've decided to just let you decide if you'll live or not." Kurt sighed in relief. He wasn't going to die. His Uncle laughed then. He laughed a cruel, spiteful laugh. "I meant I'm going to hurt you bad enough for your body to decide if it can take it or not." Tears fell down Kurt's cheek then. "The only problem is that I'll have to take you to the hospital." Ben laughed again. "But I guess that doesn't matter. I'll just make you pay like usual." Tears ran faster as Kurt thought what the man could do to him. <em>

_His Uncle finally reached him, then. He took the boy shaking hands and placed the knife in it, his hands over the boys. He smiled at Kurt as he lifted him upwards. Kurt was unsteady on his feet. Ben smiled one more time before pushed his hand forward and Kurt was forced to plunge the knife into his stomach. Kurt let out a silent oh as his Uncle let him drop to the ground. The knife was still sticking out and he could hear faint voices in the back of his head. He looked down at his side to see the knife sticking out of his stomach and let out a silent scream as his mind went black. Kurt fell into the darkness just as the first pain set into him. _

Kurt opened his eyes to look up into Blaine's hazel eyes. The older boy smiled at Kurt as a small tear leaked out from the corner of his eye. He didn't ask questions as he wiped away the lone tear. He just smiled at the younger boy before kissing his lips, tenderly. Kurt smiled weakly up at him as he touched his side. Blaine said nothing as he went into the bathroom. Kurt listened to the shower switch on. When Kurt was sure Blaine was gone he let the tears fall down. He hugged himself as he fought back the memories. However, when Blaine came out of the bathroom, hair towel dried and in clean clothes, the tears had stopped. Blaine looked over at the sleeping boy, knowing he would be asleep for a while. He wrote a quick note to the sleeping boy before leaving the room, texting Wes and David on the way to his car.

**I didn't like this Chapter much but still think that you all deserve some sort of chapter. Anyway please review and I promise the next chapter will be better :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a little while since I updated. I haven't had the time all week because of a mound of homework my teachers feel the need to give me 'sigh'. Anyway please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7 **

"So why are we here again?" Wes asked the lead Warbler.  
>"You'll see Wesley." Blaine led the way into McKinley high with Wes and David in tow. He remembered Kurt saying that he had had Glee club on Saturday afternoon and Blaine was hoping he had come at the right time.<br>"We had better not be spying on them." David told Blaine as singing could be heard from the inside of the choir room. Blaine just rolled his eyes before knocking on the door.

A knock was heard just as Mercedes belted out the last note. Mr Schue looked around the room before going to the choir room door. "Can I help you?"  
>"Yes, I want a word with the New Directions." Mr Schue nodded before moving aside to let the three blazer clad boys into the choir room.<p>

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes shouted at Blaine as soon as he entered the room.  
>"At Dalton."<br>"Why's he there? He has his own house and I know for a fact that Princess wouldn't have said any of what he said if you hadn't made him." Puck growled at Blaine. He had gotten up and Blaine was glad he had thought to bring Wes and David with him. His two friends looked ready to kill Puck if he so much as laid a hand on Blaine.  
>"I think what Noah is trying to say is that we don't appreciate you trying to tear the competition apart." Rachel intervened. Blaine rolled his eyes.<p>

"Okay, I think all of you need to shut up."  
>"Why should we do that, hobbit?" The Latina asked Blaine, making him frown at her.<br>"Is my dolphin okay?" The blonde asked Blaine, totally unaware of what was going on.  
>"What is a dolphin?" Wes asked from next to Blaine. Brittany looked at him a bit weirdly before answering.<br>"It's a gay shark." Wes and David had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing there and then.  
>"Wow, Kurt wasn't joking when he said you guys where a bit strange." David regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.<br>"He's been telling you about us."  
>"How could he?"<br>"What the hell?"  
>"No wonder we tied at sectionals."<br>"Guys!" Mr Schue shouted above the noise. The New Directions and the three Warblers all turned to face the teacher. "I have no idea what's been going on but I do know that you shouldn't be too harsh on Kurt." Blaine started to respect the teacher a bit more as he said this. But his next set of words lost the man Blaine's respect. "But it was irresponsible of him to tell the completion. Now, what's your name?"  
>"Blaine." Blaine bit out behind gritted teeth.<br>"Now, Blaine can you tell us what you wanted to tell us. And guys I want you to listen to what Blaine has to say." New Directions didn't look pleased at this but they agreed.

"Erm..." Blaine wasn't sure where to start now he had their attention.  
>"Get on with it Hobbit." Santana shouted at him.<br>"I'm not sure how much Kurt would want me to tell you so I'm not going to really tell you anything."  
>"Wait, he doesn't know you're here?" Blaine shook his head.<br>"All I'm going to say is that you really let him down when he needed his friends." He was about to be interrupted as he said this. "Just listen. I know I haven't known Kurt for that long and I know that you all care about him but you should have noticed. In the short time I've known Kurt I know he doesn't like to tell people things and I doubt I would have known any of these things if Kurt hadn't let me take him home." The group gave him a confused look. "All I'm trying to say is that you should have been there for him. Kurt..."

"What the hell, Blaine." A high voice sounded from the door-frame. Blaine whirled around to come face to face with an angry looking Kurt.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt had woken up that morning to find that the body he had been using as a pillow the night before had been replaced with an actual pillow. He had thought that he and Blaine had been a dream until he opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his room. The room was a dorm at Dalton and Kurt let out a happy sigh as he realized that it had been true. Only then did he realize that Blaine wasn't there. He lifted himself up and found a note on the drawer, addressed to him in Blaine scrawl. He smiled before lifting it up.

_Good Morning beautiful,  
>I've just gone out for a bit with Wes and David. I've got a few things to sort out. Won't be long.<br>Love, Blaine xoxo_

Kurt smiled before a thought struck him. _Blaine wouldn't, I told him not to. _Kurt knew Blaine would though. He sighed, angrily before untangling himself from the sheets. He honestly thought he was wrong as he laced up his shoes. He left Dalton Academy as soon as he had gotten his shoes on. He ran out of the building and towards the bus stop. He didn't notice he was being watched as he handed the bus driver a fiver and he was leaving Dalton.

It took about 2 hours and a half to get to McKinley and as he sat in the bus Kurt started to get angrier and angrier. As soon as the bus stopped he ran out and into the school. It was a Saturday and Kurt remembered he had told Blaine Glee rehearsed on Saturdays.

He was nearly at the choir room when he heard Blaine's voice, practically telling the New Direction what had happened. Kurt ran the rest of the way to the choir room and opened the door. He watched as the faces of New Direction turned to him but Blaine hadn't noticed he was there.  
>"What the hell, Blaine." Kurt watched as Blaine turned around.<p>

Blaine went to pull the seething boy into his arms but Kurt just moved out of his reach.  
>"I told you to leave it alone, Blaine."<br>"I wasn't going to say anything."  
>"Shut up." Blaine gave the boy a hurt look but he kept his mouth shut. "I told you Blaine no one needs to know. Why can't you just leave me alone? You're just like Uncle Ben." Kurt didn't realize what he had said until it had come out of his mouth. He span around and was about to leave when Blaine grabbed his arm. Kurt tried to wiggle out of the grasp but Blaine wouldn't let go. When he turned to tell him to get off he saw something he had never seen in those beautiful hazelgreen eyes. There was a burning hatred and anger in them which made Kurt flinch.  
>"Is that his name?" Blaine's voice was scarily calm. Kurt didn't say anything. "It is, isn't it?" Blaine could barely see the nod that Kurt gave him. Kurt's gaze had shifted to floor.<p>

"Kurt, what's happened?" Mr Schue led Kurt to one of the seats. Kurt just shook his head. He couldn't say anything. He hadn't meant to tell Blaine it had just slipped out. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt, squeezing his hand.  
>"You don't have to tell anyone." Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt leant further into Blaine. Wes and David had walked over to Kurt and Blaine then.<br>"You okay, dude?" Kurt didn't even answer to them.  
>"Guys, can you go back to Dalton?" They were about to protest but Blaine sent them a look. "I'll bring Kurt back in his car it's just that I don't think Kurt wants everyone to know." Kurt gave Blaine a thankful look as Wes and David nodded and left the choir room. As soon as the door was shut the New Directions turned to face Kurt.<p>

"Dude, what happened?" Finn asked. No one noticed that the choir room door had opened. They were all to focused on Kurt.  
>"Do you want me to tell them or do want to you, Kurtie." Kurt flinched into Blaine chest, letting out a sharp intake of breath, as the man at the door spoke.<p>

New Directions jumped up to surround Kurt as the man took out a wicked looking knife, which had dried blood all over it. The man gave Kurt a wicked smile as he made his way further into the room. He turned around to lock the door before turning to face the group of teenagers and their teacher.  
>"Go on tell them, 'co at least then I'll have an excuse as to what I'm about to do."<p>

**Please Review they make me so so happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Not one of my longer chapters and there's a lot packed into it. Not sure if I like the way I wrote this chapter but thought I might as well put it out there. While I could wait a while to update this and write it out in the space of a week I don't think I will. The main reason for this is that I'm not sure when I'll be able to get around to updating again, hopefully I will tomorrow but it might now happen if I get to much homework, 'sigh'. Anyways here the next the chapter and I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 8**

"You are not going to hurt him." Blaine shouted at the man. Ben gave Blaine a once over before starting to speak.  
>"You know you're the cause for all of this. I you hadn't felt the need to call the police and get all of my buddies arrested I would feel the need to punish Kurt for it." Ben laughed as the boy gave out a small whimper from behind Puck and Finn. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him closer.<br>"You need to leave." Mr Schue told the man. Ben gave him a strange look.  
>"Not without Kurt. Kurt still owes me a service. Don't you Kurt?" Ben saw Kurt's pale at this. He smiled at the fact that he had caused this. "You know I bet you really did enjoy it, you dirty little whore." Everyone but Kurt and the hobbit shot Ben an odd look. Ben laughed. "Didn't tell them, Kurt. Be it's 'cos you're ashamed. Bet it's 'cos you loved it and don't want people to know." Ben wasn't really paying attention to Blaine until the boy lost it.<br>"How could you? You're meant to be his Uncle. How could you let those men...those men rape him." Kurt flinched at the word. Ben watched as the teenagers and their teacher went silent. He watched as the goup started to stand up, with murder plain in their eyes. Ben smiled at them.  
>"You know I don't want to waste this knife on any of you. I pride myself on the fact that I've never had to clean the knife and who knows what type of infection's in Kurt's blood. I mean look at him. Son of drup addicts. Kid who gets off from men who touch him just right. Ain't that right Kurt. You enjoy it. I know you do."<br>"You're delusional." Ben just shrugged. The girls of the group where, currently, muttering to Kurt as the boys just looked like they wanted to hurt him.

"You know Kurt, I won't hurt anyone but you if you just come with me." He watched as a decision showed itself across Kurt's face. He smiled.  
>"I'll...I'll go... just don't hurt my friends."<br>"I won't. All they have to do is promise me one thing." He looked at each member in turn. "If you call the police I will kill him." Ben told the group.  
>"You aren't taking him." Ben smiled at the girl that had said that.<br>"You don't really have a choice in the matter." Ben acted then.

He pushed the two boys that where in front Of Kurt away from his nephew. He grabbed Kurt from the grip of the curly haired bastard that had started this. Kurt was shaking as Ben put the knife against his throat. The room froze then.  
>"Please don't." Kurt whispered. Ben smiled down at the boy. Kurt felt the knife being pushed into his throat so tiny beads of blood were shed. Kurt felt tears start to run down his cheek but he didn't make a sound. He just closed his eyes as fresh blood started to join the older blood on the knife.<p>

"No!" Blaine shouted. He wanted to pull Kurt away from the man but he didn't dare. He knew the man would kill Kurt and he didn't want to give him a reason for doing so. "Don't hurt him." Blaine pleaded. Ben was about to laugh at this when he heard sirens in the distance.  
>"Which one of you little shit's called the police." Ben shouted at the group of teens. He pushed the knife deeper into Kurt's throat, making the boy whimper in pain. He saw the guilty look cross over one of the faces of the group in front of him. "What's your name?" Ben growled at the boy in the wheelchair. He was the one that had called the police.<br>"Artie." The boy gulped as he said this. He didn't realize the man was going to get a hold of Kurt. He just did the first thing that came into his head.  
>"Well I hope you know, Artie, that you're the reason Kurt's gonna die." Before the group could protest the man took the knife from Kurt's throat and stabbed it into the boy's side. The New Directions watched as Kurt fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding side.<p>

Kurt felt the pain in his side before he even knew what had happened. Kurt felt his Uncle let him go and before he knew it he had made contact with the floor. The pain in his side was making it hard for Kurt to breath and his vision was going all fuzzy.  
>"Kurt. God please talk to me Kurt." The voice sounded as if it were going through cotton wool to Kurt's sensitive ears.<p>

Blaine lifted Kurt's limp body into his arms as soon as Kurt fell to the ground. He looked into Kurt's half-lidded eyes, the beautiful glasz colour of them dazed and glazed over. Kurt's breathing was jagged and weak. He looked over to where the knife stuck into Kurt's side. He knew better than to pull it out, it was the only thing stopping Kurt from bleeding out. That didn't stop the blood that got through though. The deep crimson dripped onto the tiled floor around Kurt. Blaine felt tears start to roll down his face.

Blaine didn't even notice that the man had left the room and the police had finally gotten into the choir room. The only thing Blaine was aware of was Kurt's limp body in his arms.  
>"I. Love. You." Kurt whispered as his eyes drifted shut.<br>"I love you too." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's head as he watched Kurt slip into the darkness.

Paramedics where in the room then. They took one look at the group before taking Kurt's limp body from Blaine's arms. They placed a breathing mask over the boys face, lifting him onto a gurney. Blaine climbed onto his feet, clutching Kurt's hand as Kurt was pushed to th ambulance. Before Blaine knew it he was in the back of an ambulance, watching as the paramedics worked over Kurt. Kurt didn't open his eyes once. As soon as the ambulance stopped Kurt was wheeled into the hospital. Blaine tried to follow but was stopped at the desk. He watched, helplessly, as the boy he loved was taken away from him.

**Please review they make me feel happy :S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise**

**Chapter 9**

The new Directions found Blaine, solemnly, sat in the hospital waiting room. Running up to him Blaine was bombarded with questions.  
>"Is Kurt alright?"<br>"Please, God, tell me what that man said wasn't true?"  
>"Kurt would have told us, wouldn't he?" Blaine heard the uncertainty in the voices of the group and lifted his head. Each member had looks of sadness or anger. The boys and their teacher all looked like they wanted to go and murder that sick bastard, while Artie had a look of guilt and sadness in his eyes. The girls all had tears in their eyes.<br>"I don't know." Blaine watched as the group went silent and took seats around him. He was surprised when Mercedes went to sit next to him, grabbing his hand as she did so. Blaine gave her a small smile which he was surprised she returned.

"You need to tell us what's happened." Blaine nodded.  
>"I'm not sure about everything that's been going on but from what I can gather this has been happening for a while." Blaine watched as guilt flashed across everyone's faces. Mercedes was the worse. She looked angry and sad and Blaine didn't have to guess what two people she was angry at. "I don't think his parents actually care about him. I mean I've never met them but if they did they would have...they would have stopped that dick from doing what he did to Kurt.<br>He's been hurting Kurt. Hell I've seen the scars Kurt has from it. I don't know exactly what he did but...but I'm guessing he's been raping Kurt. Kurt wouldn't tell me who it was. Hell he didn't even want to tell me what'd happened."

"Why'd he tell you then?"  
>"I'm getting to that." The group remained silent, watching Blaine intently. "You know that time I came in your choir room and Kurt, literally, broke down." Under different circumstances Blaine would have felt glad that they had the nerve to look guilty. However, Blaine was barely holding back the tears as the memories of what he had seen came into his head. "Well, I took Kurt home after that. I had no idea what was going to happen and I can't help but blame myself for what happened. If I had known I wouldn't have taken Kurt back." Mercedes put a comforting hand on his knee. Blaine looked at the black girl and he felt tears run down his face when he looked into her sad eyes.<p>

"What happened, boo?" She whispered to him.  
>"That man, his Uncle, he grabbed Kurt out of my car when I pulled up. He...he kept calling him 'slut'...I didn't realize until it happened. He...there were people watching from the street. I don't understand how they could stand it. Kurt...he..." Blaine breathed deeply as memories of Kurt's screams and broken body came into his mind. "The man pushed Kurt into a house and...And there where these men waiting for him...and they..." Blaine couldn't carry on. He just couldn't. Luckily, the New Directions got the gist of it.<p>

"I'm gonna kill the sick bastards that did this." Puck shouted as he jumped to his feet.  
>"Get in line Puckerman." Santana had jumped to her feet.<br>"I thought Lima didn't like dolphins." Brittany sounded so confused but Blaine could detect a hint of great sadness in her child like voice. It sounded as if she didn't want to believe that Kurt had gotten raped.  
>"They were probably drugged up and didn't care." Artie took the blonde girls hand as tears made themselves known in her eyes.<br>"I'm so stupid." Blaine looked over in shock. Will Shuester was a man who prided himself in knowing and helping his students. But here he was. In a waiting room waiting to see if one of his Glee kids would make it or not. It was his responsibility to know what was wrong with them. He should have realized. He had even met Mr and Mrs Hummel. He had seen them and didn't realize they were druggies and where selling their own son.  
>"We all are Mr Schue. We knew something was wrong yet we all just ignored it." The group nodded at what Rachel said. "Blaine I'm sorry for the things I said and I'm glad you cared enough about Kurt to make sure he was okay." She sent Blaine a sort of watery smile which Blaine returned.<p>

"I just can't believe we never knew."  
>"None of us can Finn. I mean Kurt is a bit secretive but..."<br>"No one could have guessed he'd be hiding something so terrible." Mercedes finished for Rachel.  
>"He's gonna be okay though? Isn't he?"<br>"He has to be Tina." Mike answered before placing a kiss to her cheek. Blaine watched in awe as the new Directions comforted each other.

About 3 hours later a doctor came through the swinging doors. The group looked up as he approached him.  
>"Is he gonna be okay?"<br>"Is he alive?" The doctor looked at the group as these two questions were asked, constantly. He looked over to Mr Schue before starting to speak.  
>"Are you his Father?" Mr Schue shook his head.<br>"I'm his teacher and we told the nurse that Kurt's parents aren't to be contacted." The doctor nodded.

"Kurt is alive but he's not stable. We nearly lost him a few times in surgery but...he managed to pull through but only just. He lost a lot of blood and Kurt showed signs of going into shock as soon as the knife went in. Also, there's a risk of infection. We know the blood on the knife's only Kurt's but we're still running tests on the knife and Kurt's blood." There Blaine did not fail to notice the sadness in the Doctors eyes. It was as if the Doctor was worried Kurt wouldn't be okay. .  
>"When's he going to wake up?" The Doctor looked over at Blaine with an apology plainly shown on his face.<br>"We don't know. The drugs are keeping Kurt from experiencing any pain and...Under normal circumstances he would be awake within the next 24 hours and make a quick recovery. However, Kurt's body has seemed to shut down. He's in a coma and might not wake up for a while, if he ever actually does."  
>"Holy shit. Hummel'll wake up though. He'll be okay." Puck shouted as he stood up, sounding desperate and more upset than any of the members had heard him since losing Beth.<br>"Physically, I've told you what's wrong. Emotionally, Kurt isn't and probably won't be alright. When and if he wakes up Kurt he'll have to start seeing a therapist. I'm honestly surprised he wasn't recommended to see a therapist after the attack but I'm sure there's a logical explanation to this. I'm, honestly, surprised Kurt hasn't had a panic attack yet but it does seem Kurt is strong. Now I'd recommend one at a time to see him but only for a few minutes. He's in room 210." As he said this the Doctor left the group.

Blaine stood up as soon as the Doctor had left. None of the rest of the group made any objections to this as Blaine made his way to Kurt's hospital room. Blaine punched the door open, quietly. He let out a small gasp as he set eyes on Kurt. Tears fell down his face as Blaine grabbed Kurt pale hand. Kurt was white as a sheet and he was hooked up to so many machines. Blaine knew they were the machines that where keeping him stable. Kurt's breathing was messed up. There was a large tube that was stuck down Kurt's throat. The only sound in the room was the shallow breathing of Kurt and the continuous beeping of the heart monitor.

The blanket had been pulled down to cover Kurt's legs, leaving Kurt's bare torso exposed. There was a large bandage, wrapped around the whole of Kurt's side, where the knife had been stabbed through. Kurt's pale, lifeless body lay limp and fragile on the bed. His eyes were closed in a way that suggested the boy was in deep pin. The only thing Blaine wanted to do in that instance was rip apart the bastard who had made Kurt like this.

Blaine sat there, clutching onto Kurt's limp hand, until a nurse came to pull him out of the room. He was led back to the waiting room, images of Kurt's fragile being engraved in his head. As soon as he entered the waiting room he collapsed into the nearest plastic chair and broke down into tears.

**Please review :S**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and I'm sorry for the wait. I had been planning to update earlier than this but didn't have the time and I was having a few problems in getting everything I wanted to get into this chapter. I think this one's better than my other chapters but I will let you decide that.  
>Warning- Text in ITALICS is mostly to do with Kurt's memories of being raped and sexually abused so if you are uncomfortable in any way with manman rape and the use of sex toys please do not read these bits. **

**Chapter 10**

"_What's wrong with you you little slut?" Ben hissed into Kurt's ear as he pounded into Kurt's hole. "You need some encouragement 'cos I don't appreciate someone who kills my hard on." He followed this statement by yanking Kurt's balls making his nephew scream. Tear where making their way down Kurt's face. Everything was hurting. Ben let out a small moan as the younger boy bucked under him. He slammed into Kurt again, emitting a small moan from Kurt. _

_Ben spread Kurt's legs wider as he slammed into him again. He was balls deep inside of Kurt and he loved every minute. Kurt's throat had gone hoarse with screaming so much. Ben slammed once more into Kurt before he came into the boy's filthy hole. Kurt let out a moan as the edges of his vision went black. He came back into his senses when his Uncle slapped his ass cheek. He turned his head around, dazed. _

_His Uncle flipped Kurt around so he was lying on his back. "You weren't any fun today, Kurt. And you know what I do when I don't get what I want." Kurt knew. _

_Ben grabbed Kurt's' arms, tying them to the bedpost, making movement impossible for the young boy. Kurt was still too dazed to put up a decent fight. Ben smiled down at Kurt before grabbing Kurt's balls. He dug his nails into them, pulling and squeezing tightly. Kurt silently screamed unable to get any noise out. Ben did it over and over again until Kurt passed out. _

_When Kurt woke up a few hours later he found he was still tied to the bed. He struggled but the restraints wouldn't budge. He was stuck there until Ben arrived the next night to untie him. Kurt was numb and soar. The come and blood had dried over hi pale body and was a bitch to get off. Every inch of Kurt's body hurt. He would be feeling that for a while. _

The image faded out of Kurt's head, revealing darkness. Kurt let out a silent scream as the image faded away. He felt like he really had been there. Kurt's body even ached like he had just been there. As if it had just happened. Kurt felt torn inside. He just wanted to get away from all of this. He couldn't understand why he was still asleep. He wanted to wake up.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine had been allowed to go back in the room the next day. He was sad to see there had been no change for Kurt. The tube was still stuck down Kurt's throat and the boy was still unresponsive. Blaine grabbed the younger boys hand and just sat. He just sat waiting for Kurt to wake up.

Blaine watched as Kurt's lean frame shuddered. He held his breath expecting the boy to open his eyes but all he saw was Kurt's face twist with agony. He reached out for the younger boys hand but Kurt flinched away. Kurt whole body was twisting. Blaine pressed the call button, wanting nothing more than to make Kurt's nightmares go away.

The doctors came rushing in when Blaine pressed the call button. They took one look at the shaking, unresponsive boy and one of them pulled out a needle and stuck it into the IV. Blaine watched as Kurt's pained, shaking body relaxed and his face returned to looking serene, well as serene as it could look when you've got a tube in your throat. The nurses didn't even give Blaine a glance as they left the room.

"It seems Kurt's subconscious is trying to punish him." Blaine gave the Doctor, who was currently standing in the door way, a confused look.  
>"He can't blame himself for what's happened." The Doctor just gave Blaine a sad look.<br>"Consciously, no. Subconsciously, yes. Kurt's been through a lot and we still don't know what his Uncle said to him. Most likely he twisted the words to make it sound as if it were Kurt's fault." Blaine nodded as a few tears fell down his face. He wiped them away.

He didn't hear the doctor leave the room. All he heard was the sound of the machines and Kurt's unsteady breath.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt knew the blackness couldn't last long so when the blackness started to change in pure whiteness and...Wait where those doors, Kurt decided it was time to get up from the floor. Kurt was shaky but couldn't understand why. He sighed to himself. He couldn't understand any of this and had deducted that his was probably the weirdest dream he had ever experienced.

Curious, Kurt wandered over to one of the white doors. He turned the handle but found it was locked. He groaned internally before turning around. He walked up another way, in search of a door that actually opened. After 10 failed attempts Kurt was about to give up. Honestly, he didn't know what he expected to find in the doors. He turned the handle of the door, saying it would be the last one he tried, and was surprised when the door creaked open.

Kurt let out a small 'oh' when he found himself standing in his bedroom. It was covered in dust and most of the things that where presently in it weren't there. He deducted that this was his bedroom from when he was, probably, about 15/16. He was about to turn around when he became aware he was not alone in the room. He turned around and saw a sight that made Kurt, physically sick. His Uncle had a hold of a large toy and he saw himself tied lying on the bed, naked and vulnerable. He wanted to get out of the room but the door had disappeared. He closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hand but it turned out that that was the worst thing Kurt could have done.

"_I've decided that I'm sick of fucking your dirty little hole." Ben said as he entered Kurt's room. Kurt had been lying on his bed tying to do his homework. However, at the sound of his Uncle coming up the stairs Kurt had moved his work away from the bed and curled himself into a tight ball by the side of the bed. _

_He let out a small sigh at this realization. Maybe his Uncle would finally leave him be. He couldn't have guessed how wrong he had been. Ben's hands came out from behind his back and Kurt let out a little gasp of horror at the sight. In his hands was a large vibrator and a remote. _

"_I figured that this would be more painful for you, seeing as I won't have to use lube with this." Ben walked over to Kurt, menacingly. "Now it's your choice. You can either strip for me or I can do it for you." Ben smiled as Kurt, shakily, started to strip. He knew his Uncle would make the experience painful and Kurt didn't want more than the minimal amount of pain at this moment. _

_As soon as he was undressed Ben advanced towards him. Ben flipped Kurt over, roughly, so his arse was in Ben's face. Ben smiled at Kurt before he shoved the vibrator into Kurt. He let out a high pitched scream not expecting the sudden intrusion. He didn't have a chance to get used to the feeling before Ben pushed it further inside of his nephew. Kurt's body shuddered, trying to reject the toy that was up his arse. He didn't think the pain could get any worse until his Uncle switched it on. _

_At first it was only a faint buzz that sent small vibrations through Kurt but after only a few minutes it became even more uncomfortable. "You know this has ten settings on it. Right now you're only on setting 2." Kurt couldn't believe that. He couldn't believe anything could be so powerful. He let out aloud cry as it was turned up. "Now it's on 5." Kurt couldn't even process what the man had said as his Uncle pushed the vibrator further into Kurt, while he turned it up again. And again. _

_By the time it was on 10 the vibrator was so far up Kurt's arse it was literally vibrating his whole body. It was painfully sore as it vibrated loudly and hard in his arse. His uncle smiled at him before pushing his finger into his arse and started to play with the vibrator. First, he just moved it around as he pushed it further into Kurt but then he pulled it almost all the way out. Kurt let out a sigh of relief as his whole arse stopped vibrating but the relief was short lived. Ben shoved the vibrator in all the way. Kurt's back arched in pain as he felt his dick go hard. He didn't want to get off on this. _

"_You're enjoying this aren't you you little whore?" Ben asked as he fucked Kurt with the toy. Kurt wasn't even able to think straight let alone answer the man. "Answer me." Ben spat at Kurt as he shoved the toy further and further into Kurt's arse. He didn't even pull it out this time, just pushing it further and further inside of him. Kurt let out a scream as the vibrator stopped, unable to go further into his arse. The pain was worse than what it had ever been. _

_Ben turned Kurt around. The agony Kurt's body was in intensified in that moment. The toy was pushed up against the wall that prevented it from moving further as his arse made contact with the bed. Ben didn't seem to care that his nephew was sweating and in pain. He started to touch Kurt's throbbing erection, pumping with more force that what should have been necessary. Kurt let out a sob as he came all over Ben's face, which had been bent above Kurt's erection. Ben smacked the boy across the face. The sound rang across the room, louder than the vibrator that was still in Kurt's arse, making him shift and ache in pain. _

_Ben spat in Kurt's face before forcing his finger into Kurt's mouth.  
>"I want you to lick this disgusting filth from my face and hand, slut." Ben snarled. Kurt nodded before licking it from Ben fingers. He had to be careful not to sit down in pain, knowing he would get worse if he hurt his Uncle.<em>

_When Ben was come free he walked out of the room, leaving the vibrator inside of Kurt. Tears where spilling down Kurt's cheeks as He gingerly sat up. He let out a gasp of pain as the vibrator moved inside of him. He was careful as he pulled the vibrator out of his arse. Letting out a sigh of pain, Kurt threw the vibrator across the room. He was shaking._

Kurt let out a choked sob as the memory faded. He fell onto the clod white tiles, crying into his hands. He felt sick. He felt violated. He hated that memory. That was probably one of the worse ones. Kurt banged his head against the wall as tears shook themselves free from his eyes. Kurt's sobs filled the quiet hall.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine entered McKinley Choir Room a week after Kurt had been stabbed. Blaine's eyes were red and blotchy and it had taken a lot of force for the New Directions to make him come. Kurt was still in a coma and Blaine had heard the Doctors saying Kurt was getting worse. He was a mess. He just wanted Kurt to be okay.

The first thing that came into his head as he entered the room was the image of Kurt's limp body, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Blaine fought to keep the tears at bay as he walked inside.

The New Directions noticed Blaine's discomfort and felt for him. They had been to see Kurt as much as they could and they had all seen how broken Blaine looked as he sat there, watching Kurt's chest rise and fall.

"How are you doing, boo?" Mercedes walked over to Blaine, giving him a shaky smile. Nothing had been the same since Kurt had been stabbed. The images of that day filled each and every persons head. Blaine didn't even attempt to return the smile but let her lead him to a seat. The group had become closer. All blaming themselves for what had happened.

"How's Kurt?" Mr Schue asked the Warbler. Blaine looked up to see the teacher take a seat in front of the group.  
>"He hasn't changed but...but the doctors were saying he was getting worse." Tears filled most members' eyes. The ones that weren't about to cry looked murderess.<br>"Damn it!" Puck yelled before knocking his chair over as he stood up.  
>"He'll be fine. Kurt's strong." Rachel didn't sound like she believed it as she said it though. Blaine nodded once.<br>"Rachel's right. Kurt has to get through this." The group remained silent.

"They still haven't found that...that bastard." Finn broke the silence. The group had nothing to say to this. They had all been questioned but they didn't know anything. The police had arrested Kurt's parents last night. Apparently when the police had come to question them, they had been caught taking some illegal drugs. No one felt sorry for them for getting arrested but they did feel sorry for Kurt, who would most likely end up not having a home when he came out of his coma.

The silence was broken by the sound of Teenage Dream. Blaine frowned before answering his phone. He didn't recognize the number.  
>"Blaine Anderson?" A lady asked from the other end.<br>"Speaking, who is this?" Blaine frowned at the rough sound of his voice.  
>"Nurse Nancy from Lima Hospital." Blaine leapt up in shock, a million different scenarios running through his head.<br>"Oh my God. Is Kurt okay? Please tell me Kurt's okay?"  
>"He's awake." This was all she said. Blaine felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders at these simple words.<br>"Thank God. I'll be there soon." Blaine ended the call, running out of the choir room.  
>"Hold it White Boy, what's made you so happy?"<br>"Kurt's awake." Blaine answered the biggest smile on his face the group had ever seen.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get another chapter up for tomorrow but I will be mking no promises on that. Anyway please review as to how you found this Chapter as I'm looking for a bit of feedback on how everyone's found my story :S**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said I'd try and update on Sunday but I forgot and this Chapter has been a bitch to write. I'm not sure if I portrayed all of the characters right (especially Sue cause I never realized how hard it was to write her) hope you like it though.  
>Warning: There is mentions of depression so if it is a trigger for you DO NOT READ :P <strong>

**Chapter 11**

Kurt's body ached all over. His body hurt worse than after his Uncle was done fucking him. Kurt was about to say something, like 'where the hell am I?', when he felt like he was choking. He let out a cough as he became aware of something down his throat. He started to panic then. He didn't think to open his eyes until he felt hands over his body. His eyes flung open, looking at the strangers with panic. He didn't know what had happened.

One of the people there put a hand on his leg, trying to comfort him. Kurt let out a yelp as he flinched away from the man. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. He felt as if he was tied down to the bed. One of the stranger's hands went towards his mouth, about to move the tube. Kurt flinched away from the hand. As he did this though the tube moved further into his throat, choking him. Tears where spilling down his face.

"Kurt, please calm down. We just want to make sure you're okay." The tone of the ladies voice made Kurt think he could trust her. He was hesitant though. Hadn't his Uncle once had that tone with him before...Kurt couldn't think about that? When the lady went to take the tube from Kurt's mouth Kurt didn't pull away. It was a huge effort not to flinch though. The lady pulled the tube from Kurt's mouth, stopping him from feeling like he was going to choke. The lady smiled at him as he let out a small sigh of relief as the pressure left his throat.

"Is there any one you need me to call?" Kurt said nothing. "Do you want me to call Blaine?" She was happy to get a small nod from Kurt. "Okay, sweetie. He'll be so happy you're finally awake." As she said this she left the room. Kurt heard the door slam before he fell into a sort of daze. He was afraid to go back to sleep. He didn't want to see those memories again.

**LINE BREAK **

"Is he okay?"  
>"What else did they say?"<br>"Can we visit him?" Blaine didn't really listen to the groups questions as tears of relief filled his eyes.  
>"Guys, I think we should go and let Blaine visit Kurt and make sure he's up for visitors before you all go and visit him." Mr Schue shouted over the noise. Blaine sent him a grateful look before speeding out of the room.<p>

He thought he might have broken a tone of traffic laws as he sped to the hospital. He was lucky there was no police around. Blaine didn't even bother to park the car properly before he was running into the hospital. He sped through the different places and towards Kurt's room.

However, as soon as he came to the door he stopped. He didn't think he could do this. Maybe Kurt wasn't doing as well as he hoped. What if Kurt had slipped into another coma as he came here? What if he'd gotten his hopes up only to have them crash down. Blaine took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

He let out a loud gasp at the sight of Kurt's pale form. He was lying on the bed and if not for the hint of the glasz colour he loved so much Blaine could see in Kurt's glazed eyes Blaine would have been sure the boy was still asleep.  
>"Hey." Blaine whispered as he took Kurt's hand, sitting on the same chair he had occupied for the last week. Kurt snapped out of his gaze and turned his head to face Blaine. He didn't say anything; instead choosing to stare into Blaine's eyes.<p>

Blaine expected to see some sort emotion in the usually expressive eyes but they were just blank.  
>"How are you feeling?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, expecting him to squeeze back but Kurt's hand remained limp in his own. He was getting worried at the lack of response from Kurt. "Please say something." Blaine begged. Blaine was sure he saw a hint of sadness pass through Kurt's eyes but they otherwise stayed blank.<p>

"Blaine?" Blaine winced at Kurt's hoarse voice.  
>"I'm here baby." Kurt nodded once, he still had the blank look in his eyes. "Are you tired?" Kurt let out a small nod before closing his eyes. Blaine felt like his heartbreak as Kurt slipped into sleep.<p>

He stayed, holding Kurt's hand, until the door opened. "Blaine, do you think we could have a word?" Blaine nodded. Placing a small kiss to Kurt's forehead, he followed the Doctor out of the room.

"We need to know if there are any other family members or adults that Kurt knows that we can get a hold of." Blaine gave the Doctor a thoughtful look before nodding.  
>"Try William Shuester. He's Kurt's glee club director at McKinley High." The Doctor nodded before taking a few notes on a scrap bit of paper. "Is there a reason for this." The Doctor didn't answer, making Blaine feel extremely uncomfortable.<br>"Thank you Blaine. I'll let you go back in to see him now." Blaine just stood there in a bit of a daze as the doctor walked back down the hall.

**LINE BREAK**

Will was sitting in Figgins' office, listening to Sue yell at him for what seemed the like the thousandth time this week.  
>"Porcelain wouldn't have been stabbed if you hadn't been too wrapped up in your ginger haired orangatan. I don't appreciate you letting one of my past cheerio's Will. If you and that Glee Club had stopped singing about world peace or whatever it is you sing in there you may have noticed our sweet porcelain's problems and I for one am ashamed to even be in the same room as you." Sue laid into the Glee teacher as he hung his head. He hated to admit it but he agreed with Sue, to some extent.<br>"Sue I know we should have noticed. I feel guilty enough without you..."  
>"William, I'm afraid your gel filled hair has finally stopped you from thinking. You should feel guilty for what you did and I for one am never going to let you forget that you failed Will. You failed." Sue's voice was full of menace as she said the two words Will hated hearing. He knew he had.<p>

"Now, Figgins let's talk." The woman had gone from tormenting to business like in a matter of minutes as she turned her attention onto Figgins'. "William has a responsibility to these kids and he should have noticed our sweet porcelains problems. Whether he ever admitted to having them or not. However, it would seem that William was unable to get his head from thinking of the ginger to actually pay attention. He is a danger to these kids and should therefore be sacked. We do not need teachers at this school who do not care about the welfare of these kids." Sue had her hands flat on the desk, staring Figgins in the eye. The man shivered at the cheer coach's gaze.

"That's not fair. Sue no one noticed. This isn't my fault. I am not a danger to these kids if anyone is it's you."  
>"I'm afraid butt-chin that it is your fault."<br>"That's enough." Figgins' shouted over the two bickering teachers. "William you are his teacher and you should have noticed but you are not any less responsible for this than anyone else in this school. Sue I am not going to sack William." The woman gave each man a glare before leaving the room, but not before turning around to say one last thing.  
>"I hope you make it up to porcelain or you may have just lost yourself your glee club butt-chin." With this she closed the door, leaving behind a fuming Will.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

It had been a long hard day for Will and as soon as he got home he had collapsed on the sofa, trying to mark Spanish papers. That was where he was when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Will asked as he picked up the phone.  
>"Is this William Schuster?"<br>"Yes...is there something I can help you with."  
>"Yes. I would like it if you could please come to the hospital for me." Will panicked at this.<br>"Is Kurt alright?"  
>"I would prefer it if we could have this conversation face to face."<br>"Of course I'll be there as soon as I can." Will was already pulling on his jacket.  
>"Thank you, I'll see you soon then." The line went dead and Will sped out of the house towards the hospital.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Will was sitting in a small doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to return. He wasn't sure why he was here but he hoped that nothing bad had happened to Kurt. Eventually, the office door opened and a man (Kurt's Doctor) appeared.

"Mr Schuster, thank you for coming today." The two men shook hands as they each took a seat. "There are a few things that we need to address so if you have any questions I would refrain from asking them at this moment." Will nodded.

"Right, in normal circumstances I would be talking to a family member about Kurt but...because of certain circumstances I think it would be best if you would are here." Will nodded. He didn't want Kurt near those people again. "Now on to more pressing matters. I'm sure you're wondering how Kurt is and he's doing a lot better, physically. The wound is healing and there was, thankfully, no infection. In theory he would be out of the hospital in the next week." Will didn't fail to notice the concern laced in these words.

"However, Kurt's mental health seems to be suffering." The Doctor stopped speaking then; as if wondering how best to phrase his next sentence. "Kurt isn't responding to anything. He's only said a couple of things and they don't indicate anything at all, if anything they make us more worried. Kurt seems to be in a lot of pain yet he refuses to take any more pain medication. All his symptoms say he's suffering from depression. We are trying to get him to see a therapist but...but it seems Kurt doesn't want to. He's withdrawn and the young man, Blaine, seems to be the only person who will talk to him." Will looked concerned and a bit shocked. He had known that Kurt wouldn't be alright, emotionally, for a little while, but he knew Kurt. Kurt was the strongest member of New Directions. Hell he had to be to handle the bullies and his home life. But depressed, Will would never use that word to describe Kurt. "We needed to tell you this as you seem to be the closest adult to Kurt. If there is any way you can think of helping Kurt I will fully support it." Will nodded. When the Doctor didn't carry on speaking Will took the opportunity to ask the question that had been burning in his mind for a while.

"Where's Kurt going to be staying when he gets out of the hospital?"  
>"We were hoping he would stay with a friend?" Will just shook his head. He knew Kurt, like he knew all of his kids. Kurt was too proud to ask anyone for help. If not for the fact Will knew Blaine roomed at Dalton he would have thought Blaine would take Kurt in.<br>"Kurt can come and stay with me until we can find any other arrangements." Will would do it for any of the glee kids. He didn't want Kurt alone in that house and it seemed the most logical idea. The Doctor seemed to agree as he nodded his head.  
>"If that's all I need to go see to a few of my parents." With this the Doctor left the room.<p>

Will headed down the hall, planning to go and visit Kurt. He was worried about the countertenor after what the Doctor had said. He needed to make sure Kurt was okay. Will didn't hear any voices from inside of the door but knocked just to be sure. When no one answered he walked in. He found Kurt, glaring at the food on a tray the nurses must have given him. His usually pale skin was translucent and it was clear to Will, as he watched Kurt play with the food, which he wasn't going to eat it.

"Hey, buddy." Kurt didn't even look up. Will could see Kurt's glasz eyes, only just though. They were glazed and Kurt seemed to be out of it but not at the same time. He now understood what the Doctor had been on about. "How are you feeling?" Usually Kurt would have at least glared at his teacher but he didn't even try to. Will was worried about him. "Kurt?" He reached out to touch Kurt hand and that was when he finally got a reaction, too bad it was for all the wrong reasons.

Kurt flinched away from the touch. Will watched as small tears appeared in Kurt's eyes but they didn't fall. Kurt was hugging his chest, hoping for some sort of protection from the world.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?"  
>"What do you think?" Kurt snapped at the teacher. He was feeling like shit and was sick of everyone asking him that question. Even Blaine seemed to be treating him like actual porcelain now. He just wanted to be treated normally again, at least then he might be able to move on.<br>"I'm sorry, I just...I don't know what else to say. The glee kids miss you Kurt, they were hoping they could come and see you soon." Kurt shook his head.  
>"No way. I don't need any ones pity. Especially from people who were supposed to be my friends." Will nodded.<br>"I understand that you don't want to but I think you need to open up a bit, even if only to Blaine or anyone. We're all here for you. Don't push your friends away." Kurt had gone back to staring at the wall, not wanting to hear what he had been told a thousand times before. Will shook his head before saying his goodbyes and leaving the room.

**Hope you enjoyed and I will try to get another chapter up soon. Please review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while but I was a little stuck on how to continue. I think I've got some more ideas now so I should start to update more, especially as half-terms next week yay :)**

**Chapter 12**

_Kurt was being discharged today,_ that was what was running through Blaine's head as he made his way to the hospital. A naive part of Blaine's brain wanted to believe that this meant Kurt was better but Blaine knew better. The young countertenor was barley speaking, he'd just sit in the bed glaring at the wall. Kurt had closed off and Blaine didn't know what to do about it. He knew about Kurt's tendency to not except help but Blaine had thought he had finally let him in. But after the...the accident Kurt had closed off from his boyfriend. It was as if Kurt didn't care anymore. As Blaine drove he had to wonder what was going to happen to him. Blaine wanted Kurt to get better but he didn't know how to help.

He pushed open the familiar door, only to see the doctor and Mr Schue were already in the room. Kurt was sitting up in the bed, dressed in some old clothes. He had a blank look on his face as Blaine made his way over to him. Blaine placed his hands in Kurt's, giving him an encouraging smail. Kurt smiled, slightly, back.

"So Kurt what do you think?" Mr Schue asked. Blaine gave Kurt confused look but he didn't seem to notice.  
>"No."<br>"Kurt, where else are you going to..." Kurt cut across the teacher.  
>"Why the hell would I go live with someone who didn't even care enough to notice. I'm capable of looking after myself and I don't need you to help me." Kurt spat at the teacher. Blaine could tell that his boyfriend wasn't going to be budge in his decision.<p>

"Yoiu can come live with me." Blaine stated. Mr Schue and the Doctor frowned.  
>"You live at Daloton and I don't want to be a bother."<br>"Come one you can't want to go back to your house." Blaine countered.  
>"Who's saying I'm going back." Blaine was taken aback by this declaration.<br>"Where are you going to go then?" Blaine watched as Kurt frowned.  
>"I...I don't know." Blaine could see Kurt was crawling back into himself.<br>"Baby, do you thing Mr Schue's going to do something to you." Blaine gasped as Kurt tear filled eyes met his own. He shrugged.

"Kurt, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to be safe." Mr Schue stated. Kurt nodded.  
>"Great, now I'll just need you to sign these papers and Kurt can go." The Doctor handed Mr Schue a document as Blaine helped the injured boy into the wheelchair.<p>

Soon, the three where making there way out of the hospital. "Do you mid if I take him to your house?" Blaine asked the teacher. He frowned before nodding and giving Blaine the address. Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine as his boyfriend helped him up and into the car, careful not to jostle his injured side. He could tell Kurt was in pain, seeing as he was on less painkillers than he had been on in the hospital.

"How're you feeling?" Blaine asked as he started the car and headed towards Mr Schue's house. Kurt shrugged, looking out of the window with a blank look on his face. "Kurt, please talk to me." Blaine pleaded. He felt as if was back at the hospital again, trying to get Kurt to just look at him.

"There's nothing to say." Kurt's voice was hardly above a whisper and he still refused to look Blaine in the face. Ever since Kurt had woken up he had refused any physical contact. It was as if he was scared of it. Blaine was worried about the boy but Kurt refused to admit he needed help. Even in his darkest hour Kurt was still stubborn as ever; this thought made Blaine smile, slightly.

As soon as the car parked Kurt left the car. He walked up to Mr Schue's door and was surprised to find it was already open. Mr Shue showed the countertenour to the guest room. Kurt looked around once and Mr Schue was surprised when he thanked him. The man nodded before closing the door.

Kurt looked around the clean room. He had never had any nice stuff. He had to work for what he wanted and now it was being handed to him. Kurt was worried though, every time someone gave him or his family something they expected something of him. He just hoped Mr Schue wouldn't hurt him like his Uncle had done. He shivered at the memory before walking towards the bed and collapsing on to it. He was asleep almost instantly.

**LINE BREAK**

"Why don't you come in Blaine?" Mr Schue asked from the doorway.  
>"Thanks, but I need to get back to Dalton." Mr Schue nodded in understanding. "Sir," Blaine turned around as if he had forgotten something, "promise me you'll look after him. Please don't let him get hurt again." Mr Schue nodded to the distressed teen.<br>"I promise."

With this Blaine left the apartment and Mr Schue closed the door, leaving him alone with a depressed and lonely kid. He sighed before grabbing some Spanish papers he needed to mark and flopping onto the couch.

**Please review so I know if anyone like this chapter, and I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning- text in italic is male/male rape, kissing/making out and spanking. If not comfortable do NOT read. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 13 **

"Kurt." Mr Schue was standing at the door as Kurt shivered in the bed. He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was curled up, tightly into a ball. MR Schue walked over to the bed, placing a hand on Kurt's head. At this moment Kurt flinched, violently. He curled further into himself, whispering "no...no...no..." as he did so. Kurt was still asleep.

"Kurt, wake up. I'm not going to hurt you." Mr Schue was thankful when Kurt's eyes, weakly, fluttered open. The usually bright glasz eyes looked terrified. "Are you okay?" Kurt just shook his head before curling further into the covers. Will was at a loos of what to do. "Dinners' on the table." With this he left.

Kurt heard MR Schue but didn't want to leave the safety of the bed. He just wanted to sleep. His side was aching but his head just kept filling up with memories of his Uncle every time he closed his eyes.

Will was just about to start eating when he heard a door open and close. Looking up, he saw that Kurt was stood in the doorway. Kurt looked a mess as he stood there. His hair was a disarray and his clothes were crumpled. Heavy bags could be seen under the young countertenors eyes and Will felt for the boy.

Motioning for Kurt to sit, Will got the plate of food and placed it in front of Kurt. He felt the boy flinch as he placed the plate of food on his plate, from behind him. Will's mind was full of all the terrible things that could have happened to the boy and tears were threatening to spill over. The teacher pushed them back, instead going to eat his own meal.

Kurt felt guilty for flinching every time Mr Schue came near him. He didn't want to but it seemed to be becoming a reflex for him. Sighing, Kurt looked at the food in front of him. It was only some salad but Kurt felt suddenly happy for being here. At home he was lucky if he got a big enough dinner and the food at school, which he got whenever he could afford to, was horrible.

Will watched as Kurt played with the food, only eating a couple of mouthfuls before putting the fork back in place. This was worrying as Will could see how thin and...starved Kurt looked. He shook his head before finishing his meal. He was surprised when Kurt got up to clean the dishes, he was about to say something before he was interrupted by Kurt's soft voice. "It's the least I can do, seeing as you're helping me." Will had nothing to say to this so left the younger male to it.

When Kurt was finished he headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and re-entered the bedroom. Once again he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"_Someone's here who wants to play with you, so be a good little slut and play nice." Kurt's eyes filled with terror as his Uncle left the room and a stranger appeared in the room. The man had large muscles and a cruel grin on his face. HE didn't say anything as he walked towards Kurt. _

_Kurt struggled against the man as he attacked his lips. This was new and Kurt was somewhat afraid of the man. He felt the man play with the zipper of his jeans before his face was pulled to look at the man. Suddenly, the scene changed. The man disappeared and Blaine was standing in front of him. _

_The boy's curls had been released from the gel and they fell across his face, perfectly. They were lying on the bed, kissing each other passionately. Kurt let out a small moan as Blaine fund the sensitive spot underneath his ear. Soon the pair's lips were back together, their tongues battling for dominance. Then intense pain could be felt through Kurt's body. _

_Blaine had disappeared and the man was there again. He was spanking Kurt, his hand hitting the boys arse cheeks hard enough to make a loud bang each time they touched his arse. He was growling at the boy and Kurt didn't know what to do. One hand was holding the boys cock so when he tried to move the man's hand tightened, pulling the dick hard enough that Kurt felt sick before hitting his arse again. The Blaine reappeared. _

_Blaine was stroking Kurt's hair as they lay on the bed. He leant his face down to peck Kurt on the lips before bringing him closer. Kurt's back was against Blaine's chest, Blaine spooning Kurt. The intense pain was felt all over. _

_The man had flipped Kurt around, so his legs were around the man's neck, being brutally pulled apart. As he did this he sunk his penis into Kurt's hole. Kurt let out a small scream before the man spanked him, telling him to shut up. The man split Kurt's legs again, so he could sink his dick further into Kurt's arse. Kurt could feel the man's thick penis in him and tears were pouring down his cheeks. Just as the man squeezed Kurt's dick hard and started to come into him Kurt's whole world went black. _

Kurt woke with a start, tears streaming down his face. He was so confused. It seemed as if his memories and his fantasies had started to come together to make a sick nightmare... Kurt was shaking as curled up, crying freely. Kurt seemed to have cried himself to sleep because soon numb blackness filled the boy up.

**LINE BREAK**

"Please, Mr Schue. We need to see him." Mr Schue had opened his front door at 9 that morning to find the New Directions all standing on his doorstep. He was surprised Blaine wasn't with them but it was a Saturday and he had a 2 hour drive to get here from Dalton.  
>"He's still asleep."<br>"We'll wait then." Will knew there was no point in arguing with them so he opened the door to let them in.

From the room they could hear unsteady breathing and small sobs coming from the guest room. "He's been like that all night." Will stated after looking at everyone's confused faces.  
>"Shouldn't we like...wake him up." Finn asked.<br>"I tried but...I don't want to frighten him too much." The group hadn't seen Kurt in the hospital as the nurses had refused to let anyone but family visit. The only reason Blaine had gotten away with it was because he had gotten his Mother, who worked in the hospital, to pull a few strings.

Soon each member had a cup of coffee in their hands and the heavy breathing and sobs stopped. They all looked up, expectantly not knowing what was going through the boys head and how he would react at seeing his friends.

**I hoped you liked it an I would love to know what everyone thinks of it so please review :O**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long to update but I've been busier than I thought I would be this half term. I was going to update sooner but I had stuff on. This chapters a bit boring and there's a bit of fluff at the end, but you have to squint to see it. Anyways enjoy :)**

**Chapter 14**

Kurt woke with a start. Bolting into a sitting position, Kurt suppressed the soft sobs escaping his body. Tears were making their way down his face and the sobs racked his whole body. His side ached as he climbed out of the bed. All Kurt wanted to do was to curl back into bed and sleep but he was afraid. He was afraid of the nightmares and memories that plagued his unconscious mind.

He didn't hear the small murmurs of the conversation that was coming from the other room as he climbed out of the bed. Heading towards the door, Kurt slipped into a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt Mr Schue had laid out the night before. Opening the door, he was met with small gasps.

The Glee club watched as the door was slowly pushed open. They turned around, gasping in surprise at the sight of his friend. He was pale, paler than he usually was and almost translucent. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping or had been having nightmares. One hand was holding his side, right were the man had stabbed him. But that wasn't the worst. As the group looked into Kurt's usually expressive glasz eyes they were met, instead, with a blank look.

"Kurt!" Mercedes ran towards her friend, about to grab him into a hug. However, she was stopped by a shake of Kurt's head. "What's wrong, boo?" Kurt seemed to just stare right through her. There were small tears making their way to the front of his eyes as he stared at his friend but Kurt pushed them away.

"Dolphin." Brittany sounded confused as she said this. She was about to jump up and attach herself to Kurt but was stopped by Santana's firm hand on her shoulder. "Don't." She whispered so only the blonde could hear her.

Kurt was still stood by the bedroom door, staring right through the faces of his friends. He didn't seem to even register they were there.

"Come sit down Kurt." Quinn said from the edge of the group. At seeing the distressed teen her Mothering instincts had kicked in. Kurt seemed to have snapped out of his daze for the moment and shook his head. He looked close to tears but the New Directions couldn't understand why.

As his friends looked at him Kurt's mind had been wandering back to all the hurtful things his friends had done. He remembered when he was slushied and bullied. He remembers when he had come to school covered in bruises and limping. He remembered sectionals and Karofsky kiss. He remembered recently when they shouted at him about Blaine. He couldn't understand what was going on. Why they were here when they clearly didn't care about him.

Quinn's kind tone had shook him out of his dazed state, only making him angrier. What right did they have to care about him? Kurt felt angry tears build up but pushed them away. He wouldn't let his so called friends make him cry again.

A knock on the door interrupted the group. Mr Schue stood up to answer it as Kurt continued to stare at his friends and the group stared at him.

Blaine was standing outside the door as Mr Schue answered it. The boy hadn't got any sleep last night. He knew Kurt was closing off and he knew he needed to talk about it. Kurt was sinking deeper into himself and Blaine didn't know what to do. It had taken both Wes and David to stop Blaine from leaving Dalton to visit Kurt last night.

When Mr Schue motioned for him to come in, Blaine was met with a sight he didn't want to see. His boyfriend was standing at the side, with small tears showing in his glazed eyes. He glared at the group in front of him. He had thought they were going to start looking after Kurt but they should have known that now wasn't a good time. The boy was still healing and his emotional state would only spiral down at the sight of so many people.

Blaine crossed the room, pulling the countertenor into a hug. Kurt stiffened in the embrace before looking into Blaine's concerned eyes. It was as if a damn had been burst and the countertenor fell into Blaine's arms.

Blaine led the younger boy into the bedroom, holding him as tears fell down his face. "I'm so scared, Blaine. The memories won't stop." Blaine pulled Kurt closer as the boy sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright."  
>"No it isn't. Don't lie to me Blaine." Kurt pulled away then, screeching at the boy.<br>"It may seem like it now but I promise you'll get through this. I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Kurt let out a soft sob before falling back into Blaine. Kurt was exhausted. He had so many emotions going around him but he didn't know how to get rid of them.

"Would it help if you talked about it?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of holding the boy.  
>"I don't want to tell some complete stranger." Kurt whispered.<br>"Tell me then." Blaine was ready for Kurt to say no but was surprised when he nodded his head.  
>"I need some time though."<br>"I know baby, it's not going to be easy but I promise you it'll help."

Blaine held the boy close as Kurt drifted into sleep. When he was sure the boy was asleep he tucked him into the bed before heading back outside of the room.

"Kurt needs time before he can trust you. You let him down and he's hurting from a lot at the moment. Also, all of you coming here at the same time aren't helping. Kurt' fragile and he don't need to have a tone of people here who want to see him. He needs time so unless Kurt says so I suggest you don't come again." Blaine growled as he entered the room.

The group just looked at Blaine. They were about to argue about Kurt needing his friends when he disappeared through the door.

Blaine pulled back the covers and pulled Kurt onto his lap. He smiled down at the sleeping boy as he cuddled closer to him. Placing a quick kiss to the boy's forehead, Blaine grabbed a book from his bag, waiting for Kurt to wake up so they could talk.

**I've been thinking about writing a one shot sometime so if anyone has any ideas I'd love to know. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this week but it could take a while, as I'm going to make it bit longer than usual (in theory anyway). Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Spoilers- Blaine finds out about the extent of Kurt's ordeals :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's taken a while but I think it's been worth the wait. In the very least it's more detailed and longer than my previous updates.  
>Warning- abuse, rape (both non-graphic and graphic), mentions of suicide- if not comfortable or if it is a trigger do NOT read :P<strong>

**Chapter 15 **

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts, having traded reading to watching how peaceful Kurt looked, to Kurt shifting on his body. Soft sobs were coming from Kurt and the younger male wriggled as if trying to get away from something.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine whispered gently, shaking the boy softly. Kurt shifted. He couldn't hear for his nightmares. "Kurt, love it's just a dream." Blaine placed a hand to Kurt's forehead to find the boy was sweating. Gently, Blaine lifted Kurt from on top of him so he could roll out from under the boy. Kurt was still shivering and shaking. Blaine was worried as he watched small tears leak from under Kurt's eyelids.

The boy shifted as Blaine attempted to wake Kurt again. Shaking the boy harder now. Blaine was getting desperate. He couldn't bare to see Kurt in so much pain.

**KURT'S DREAM**

"_I swear I didn't take it." Kurt pleaded with his Dad. The man had lost his drugs and Kurt was getting the blame again.  
>"Liar." Kurt was smacked soundly across the cheek. It stung where he had been hurt but it was not the worst pain he had endeared. "I you that fucking desperate. Get your own if you want some." His Father shouted at him. Kurt stepped back, afraid of what the man would do. <em>

"_I swear I didn't..." His Father kicked him below the belt, causing Kurt to double over in pain. He let out a soft groan but his Dad wasn't done. "Tell me what the hell you did with it." The man kicked Kurt again.  
>"I didn't. Please don't." Kurt whimpered as tears fell down his cheeks. His Father wasn't having anymore of this. <em>

_The man wanted his fix and if this little faggot wanted to take it from him well, he'd have to pay the price. The man punched Kurt in the stomach and while the boy doubles over he pushed him down. Kurt let out a soft groan as his head collided with the floor. He tried to curl into a ball but wasn't fast enough. His dad's foot swung out, kicking him in the stomach hard enough to crack a rib or two. _

_Kurt let out an agonised scream. It hurt like hell. The man had kicked him right where his Uncle had stabbed him only weeks before. As he clutched the side he could feel blood leaking from the split stitches in his side. He coughed. _

"_I'm gonna ask one more time, where the hell is my stash!" The man shouted at his son as he delivered another kick to Kurt's stomach. Kurt screamed again. _

"_Mom...Mom took them." Kurt's vision was starting to swim. Black dots appeared in front of his eyes but Kurt refused, for an unknown reason, to let go.  
>"Don't lie to me boy. If you won't tell me where they are then you'll just have to pay to get more." The man kicked Kurt again as he realised what exactly that meant. "And your Uncle will want payment for your second hospital visit this month boy!" The man screamed. <em>

_He kicked Kurt once more in the stomach. Kurt let out a screech. His side was burning. It felt as if it was being spilt open with the knife all over again. The last thing that Kurt saw, before he fell into the blackness, was blood being coughed up. With one more moan Kurt hit the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his side bled and blood poured from his mouth. And all because his Mom had took his Dad's drugs. _

**IN THE PRESENT **

Blaine watched as Kurt let out a loud sob before his eyes flung open. He bolted upwards, clutching his injured side as tears poured down his face. Blaine reached over for the waste bin, which was mercifully empty. Kurt was practically translucent and he looked as if he was about to be sick.

As soon as Blaine handed Kurt the bin Kurt retched into it. Small sobs wracked his whole body that were obviously painful for the boy. Kurt retched up what little he had eaten before he just dry heaved. Throughout the whole thing Blaine (who was currently thankful for his strong stomach) was sat, rubbing circles into Kurt's back.

By the time Kurt had finished a smell of sick had appeared in the room. Blaine helped lay Kurt back down onto the bed before leaving the room to clean the bin and get some water for the boy. As Blaine entered the kitchen he found Mr Schue sitting on the table, marking a few papers. He offered the distressed boy a reassuring smile before going back to grading the papers. Blaine had nothing to say to this.

Blaine reappeared at the door to find a frightened looking Kurt shivering on the bed. His whole pallor was deathly pale, which honestly scared Blaine. Sweat and tears mixed together onto Kurt's face, drenching his limp chestnut hair. His beautiful glasz eyes were dimmed and far away, as if he were in a nightmare.

Blaine helped the younger boy to sit up and drink the water. Kurt's body was warm to the touch but Blaine knew enough to know Kurt wasn't sick, but instead scared. Hugging the countertenor close to his chest, Blaine listened to Kurt's heavy breathing and sobs start to fade out. When they had totally subsided Blaine started to talk.  
>"Are you okay?" Kurt nodded, not trusting his own voice.<p>

"You know you can tell me anything?" Blaine was desperate to help and the only way he knew how to was to get Kurt to talk about it.  
>"I know it's just..." Blaine looked at the younger boy, who had buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. "It's just I don't want you to leave me." Blaine winced at how utterly helpless Kurt sounded in that moment.<p>

"I would never leave you." Kurt let out a bitter laugh.  
>"You don't even know half of what I've been through." Kurt was subconsciously scratching at his arm as he did this, as if he was trying to feel something that would tell him this was real. Blaine seemed to notice as well but didn't say anything as he pulled both of Kurt's hands onto his lap. "One day something will be too much and you'll run away and...And I don't think I could handle that." Kurt's voice broke on the last line.<br>"I promise, baby, I will never ever run away. I love you too much for that." Kurt didn't seem to notice. The tears just kept flowing down his cheeks.

"Hey, look at me." Blaine hooked his fingers under the younger boys chin, pulling his face up to look at him. Kurt's glasz eyes were full of tears and he looked so broken and desperate in that moment Blaine had no idea of what to say. "You are not worthless." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose. "You are beautiful." Blaine kissed Kurt's left eye. "You are strong." Blaine kissed Kurt's right eye. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Blaine kissed both of Kurt's cheeks. "You are perfect and don't you dare let anyone else tell you otherwise." He finished by kissing Kurt's full on the lips.

By the time he was finished Kurt was giggling and the tears had stopped falling. Blaine gave his boyfriend a dazzling smile before pulling the countertenor onto his lap and started to place kisses up and down Kurt's pale neck. Kurt laughed again, louder this time until Blaine stopped. Kurt let out a small moan when Blaine put Kurt onto the bed. But Blaine as still holding Kurt close. "Now do you believe me when I say I'm not going anywhere?" Kurt didn't reply right away but when he did Blaine was silent.

"Before, I wasn't dreaming of the...rapes," Kurt choked out the word. "I was dreaming about my Dad." Blaine was interested now. He'd never heard anything about Kurt's parents. "He was angry about me taking his drugs, but I didn't my Mom did." There were small tears running down his face. "He hurt me and I could remember it all and it even felt like it was...like it was happening all over again." Blaine placed a kiss on top of his boyfriends head, as encouragement. "That's not all. I've tried to...I've tried to kill myself." Blaine tightened his grip on the boy. He couldn't understand why this beautiful boy had to have such a hard time that he actually tried to commit suicide. "I've tried a couple of times when things got...bad. But once I nearly did die." Kurt's voice had gone far away and his eyes had gone glassy, as if he was in a memory. Blaine listened entranced by his boyfriend.

_The day had gone from bad to worse for Kurt. It was only a month into the first year of high school and already the jocks had dumped him in the dumpsters every day that week. It was as if the jocks could tell he was an easy target. Then there were the locker slams. He would be slammed into the lockers and called degrading names and even when the teachers and any students, who where always around, saw this no one did a thing. It was as if Kurt was either invisible or the world hated him. _

_Things got worse when he got back home. He hadn't even had a chance to get his homework out of his bag when his Uncle had entered the room. The man didn't even say anything as he stripped Kurt, pulled off his own pants and boxers and entered Kurt. The boy struggled but new it was useless. He just did what he did under these circumstances. He disappeared into his happy place, where he was normal and wasn't constantly raped. By the time the man had finished battering and using Kurt's body Kurt was crying, silently. _

_He had had enough though. No one wanted him around so why didn't he just kill himself. No one noticed and the only thing he seemed to be wanted for was for sex. Well Kurt had had enough and he was going to save everyone, who either wanted him dead or didn't care if he was or not, the trouble of doing it themselves. _

_That night Kurt found some spare pills in the house his Mom had. He took them back into his bedroom and poured the whole bottle of pills into his mouth. _

_At first Kurt didn't feel any different but soon he started to feel a little dizzy. Everything was getting disorientated for him and Kurt's head had started to thump. He groaned to himself, closing his eyes from the sudden brightness of the room and that was it. Once Kurt closed his eyes he had blacked out. _

_About a day later Kurt's eyes fluttered back open. He had a throbbing pin in his head but when he looked around, with his now blurry vision. He let out an irritable groan when he realized he was still alive. He couldn't even get death right. _

Blaine was shocked when Kurt finally stopped talking. He was shook out of his daze by Kurt's soft voice. "I'm glad I didn't succeed 'cause otherwise I would have never met you." This made Blaine smiled but it did nothing to ease his mind.

"Honey, I didn't realize things where that bad. Please promise me you'll never ever do it again." Kurt smiled.  
>"Why would I, I have you." Blaine smiled before kissing the boys lips.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too." The two smiled before Kurt continued to talk.<p>

"How much do you want to know Blaine?" Blaine was shocked at Kurt's sudden bluntness. There were small tears in the younger boy's eyes but he had a look of determination on his face. Blaine could tell that this was probably the only time he'd be able to get any information out of Kurt.  
>"I want to know everything but...if you get uncomfortable you don't have to tell me." Kurt smiled at Blaine before continuing.<p>

"I've been...raped by Uncle Ben a lot but sometimes...sometime he gives me to strangers and that's worse than him doing it..."

"_I want you to do as you're told, slut." Ben told his nephew as he drove his car to a small house in the countryside. "If you do anything stupid I will kill you. This man's offering me a lot of money for a night with you. I don't know why seeing as you aren't worth it." Kurt shivered. _

_He was scared. His Uncle had driven him up the lane and into the house. He had been pulled out of the car by this middle aged man. The man was quite good-looking for his age but the only thing Kurt felt was fear. It didn't matter if he was the ugliest guy in the world he was still going to abuse him. _

"He...he hurt me. It was like he...he didn't care." Kurt's tears came travelling down faster as he thought back to that day.

_The man pushed his dick further into Kurt, even though it wouldn't go further in. The younger boy was gagged and tied down to the bed. Even when he was with his Uncle he had been able to at least scream. Here he could do nothing but lie there. In pain. _

"He was so cruel. He...he knew I hated it and he made it...he made it painful."

_The man twisted Kurt into so many different positions that night. His body was aching all over and the man just laughed. It was as if he had a limitless supply of come a pleasure. What made it worse was that he re-fused to let the younger boy come. Kurt's dick was squeezed so hard that he was sure them man was going to pull it off. The man hit Kurt's prostitute hard, making Kurt's dick harden unwillingly. But he couldn't release himself. He couldn't even escape from the feeling. He was tuck. _

"If I did something wrong he'd...he'd punish me."

_When the man released his hand from Kurt's balls the younger boy let out a muffled scream behind the gag and came. The man growled untying him. Kurt thought that was it but the man just tied him up again but this time to a desk. Kurt's arse was in full view. The man let out a low chuckle before grabbing a ruler a slapping it across Kurt's cheek. Kurt screamed in pain. _

"Shh...It's okay. Baby, stop it. Baby look at me." Blaine was calm as he forced Kurt's face to turn to look into his. Tears where leaking down Kurt's eyes. Images of the man wouldn't leave him. "You aren't there. You're safe. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Kurt nodded once before allowing Blaine to pull him further into the hug. Kurt sobbed and sobbed.

"Feeling better." Blaine asked after Kurt had finally stopped crying, a full half hour later. Surprisingly Kurt was feeling less upset. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Can we watch a movie?" Blaine smiled before getting out of the bed. He put little mermaid into the DVD player before pulling Kurt onto the bed together. The two boys sang along to the songs as they cuddled. And for, what seemed, the first time in Kurt's life he was truly happy.

Not only was he singing loudly but he was also laughing and smiling. By the time the movie had finished the two boys were asleep. The younger was pulled against the smaller boy's stomach. And for the first time in too long Kurt had a peaceful night, wrapped up in his lover's arms.

**This is not the end; Ben hasn't even been caught yet. I know it may have lost it a bit to the end but that was because I wanted to update and this was the first thing that popped into my head (although I'm glad I added the bit at the end as Kurt deserves some look for a change). **

**Will update (maybe) sometime this week. **

**Please review as they give me motivation to update :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry for not updating in ages but here it is. **

**Warning- Italics male/male rape (not as graphic as previous chapters but if not comfortable do NOT read)**

**Chapter 16**

It had been a month since Kurt and Blaine had talked and Kurt was doing a lot better. The boy had stopped having so many nightmares, only a few every now and then, and his side had stopped hurting. Kurt was feeling better, as if he might actually be able to recover from his ordeal. He knew he'd never be perfect but he trusted Blaine enough to know the other boy would always be there for him.

Today was the day he was finally going back to school. He was worried about how he would act, being surrounded by so many people, but he knew he couldn't stay inside for too long. The only people he had been in any contact with over the month was Blaine and Mr Schue, but only because he was living with the man. He hadn't wanted to talk to ND if only because of their pity. Mr Schue was good at ignoring the situations at school and soon proved he was good at doing them in his own home. They never talked about what had happened, only about what was going on in school at that moment.

Blaine was the only person he would talk to about his life's events. Blaine had attempted to take him to a therapist but he had broken down in the room when the therapist had started. Blaine had been supportive for the whole time and now here Kurt was.

He wasn't better but he was on his way. He had lost some of his attitude and had become quieter but he was still there. Every now and again he would crack a joke or let his sarcasm flow.

When Mr Schue pulled up outside of the school Kurt felt he starts to shake. It was as if it was the first day of school all over again. Taking a deep breath, Kurt exited the car and made his way into the school.

By the end of second period Kurt had locked himself in a bathroom stall. He was shaking and sweating. As soon as he had entered the school the jocks had cornered him and slushied him. And then he had been pushed into lockers on his way to his classes. If that wasn't bad enough every time one of those Neanderthals touched him he felt like he was being touched by his Uncle or someone else. He felt as if they were about to hurt him and he couldn't handle it.

Kurt was sat on the toilet seat, crying helplessly into his hands. He felt pathetic. He felt worthless. Voices made Kurt lift his head. No one knew he was in here, he was safe. _Right? _He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not when he heard the voices.

"What are we supposed to do, exactly? It's not like we can follow Hummel around all day." Puck stated.  
>"Look, I agree with the girls that he's...fragile but we all get slushied." Kurt heard Finn say. "It's no big deal." As Kurt listened to his two fellow team mates he felt anger start to bubble to the surface. How dare they presume that he was okay? He sure as hell wasn't. He was scared. He was so frightened he was currently hiding in a bathroom stall. With this thought Kurt opened the stall.<p>

The two boys looked shocked when they saw Kurt standing there. His eyes were red from crying but he had his best bitch glare on, that was frightening under the best of circumstances and these sure as hell weren't.

"How the hell am I fine? Can one of you two Neanderthals please explain that to me 'cos I sure as hell can't?" Finn and Puck sent Kurt a dumb-founded look. "I don't want your help but to hear my supposed friends say those sorts of things behind my back...what the hell!" Kurt shouted at them. "I don't need your pity but I sure as hell don't need to be slagged off." With this Kurt stormed out of the bathroom, tears still running down his face.

Angrily, Kurt rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He didn't even know where he was going anymore. He was just so angry. Suddenly, Kurt felt a rough hand push him backward. He hit his head hard on a locker. Hard enough to make him see spots in his vision, falling to the floor Kurt's whole world went blurry.

Tears ran down Kurt's face as sudden images appeared in his head. Horrible images that made him want to go and die.

_His Uncle caressed the boy's cheek before pushing the boy onto the bed. Kurt hit his head against the head board with a bang, causing him to pass out in pain. _

Kurt let out a small whimper before lifting himself off the ground and running out of the school. He didn't pay attention to the Neanderthals who were laughing at him as he ran or any of the glee club that saw him go past. He just wanted out.

He kept running until he couldn't run anymore. He looked up and found that he had ended up in the park. Kurt let out a small sigh as he walked through the green leaves, going towards a small alcove that not a lot of people visited. It was beautiful and calm. No one passed through here so it was a nice place for the boy to think. When things got bad Kurt would go here and stay there. Sometimes he would forget to go home and stay there all night.

Kurt leant against a tree, closing his eyes. As he closed his eyes the memory that had been forcing itself forward.

_When Kurt regained consciousness he felt a cool breeze over his bare skin. He looked up, warily, to face his Uncle. The man said nothing before flipping the countertenor over. Kurt was still close to passing out when a small penetration made itself known. He felt as if he was being teared from the inside as Ben pushed into him. A high pitched scream filled the whole house, breaking the silence. _

Kurt sobbed, burying his head into his hands. Slowly, Kurt started to scratch at his arms. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He needed something to get rid of the painful memories. By the time he had managed to calm himself down his arms were red raw. Kurt let out a strangled cry before grabbing his phone.

He had a number of missed calls from New Directions and a lot of calls and texts from Blaine. When he looked at the time on his phone he realized that he had been sat here for longer than he should have. As he realized this he started to feel the cold air biting in his skin. He shivered before calling Blaine.

It rang once before it was picked up. "Where are you?" Blaine's voice was panicky.  
>"I'm fine." Kurt's voice was scratchy from crying.<br>"Bullshit. Where are you, love?" Kurt rarely heard the dapper teen swear.  
>"I'm in the park...I needed to clear my head." Kurt told him.<br>"I'll come pick you up."  
>"I'll wait at the entrance." Kurt whispered before hanging up.<p>

Slowly, Kurt got to his feet and made his way to the park entrance. He didn't hurry though. He just walked slowly as he passed the families that seemed happy. The families that Kurt so desperately wished he was part of. Letting out a small sigh Kurt moved on.

When he got to the entrance of the park Blaine pulled him into a hug.  
>"I was so worried. I got a call saying that you'd run out of the school and didn't bother coming back. You could have been dead for all I knew. Promise me you will never do anything like this ever again." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, pulling him to his car. "You must be freezing." Blaine said as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Kurt's thin shoulders. Kurt sent Blaine a small smile.<p>

"Thank you. Thank you for caring." The way the teen said this made Blaine's heart break. It sounded as if Kurt had never been loved before.  
>"I'd do anything for you, love. Remember that." Blaine placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to blush.<p>

As they climbed into the car Blaine turned the heating on.  
>"Blaine, I don't want to go back to Mr Schue's tonight." Kurt whispered.<br>"Why not love?" Blaine had a sudden image of the Glee director hurting his boyfriend.  
>"New Directions will be there and...I can't see them. I don't want to." Kurt sounded helpless.<p>

"What did they do?" Blaine bluntness scared Kurt.  
>"Puck and Finn...they acted like they don't care. They didn't know I was there." Kurt sobbed.<p>

"What happened today?" Blaine asked the crying teen gently. So Kurt told Blaine everything. From when Mr Schue dropped him off at the gates to when he had run out of the school crying.

By the end of it Blaine had stopped the car. Pulling the younger teen in for a hug, Blaine realized that he was truly the only person that probably cared enough about Kurt to try and help him.  
>"It'll get better."<br>"When?" Kurt whispered.  
>"I don't know love. But I promise I will always be there for you." Kurt nodded into the embrace. "Come one, you can come and stay at Dalton tonight." At this Kurt shook his head.<p>

"I can't expect you to drive me back here." Kurt said, pulling away from the hug.  
>"Who says you're going back to school. You need time to pull yourself together. You need to be a part of a safe environment." Kurt gave Blaine an odd look.<p>

"I talked to the Dean and he said that you could stay at Dalton for a while, until you get used to large crowds of people again." Blaine said, starting the car again.  
>"Why would he do that?"<br>"Because he doesn't agree with what's happened to you and because he agrees with me that you need somewhere safe. You won't have classes with the rest of Dalton, you'll just be living there. Get used to people." Blaine told the shocked teen.

"That's...nice." Kurt breathed.  
>"Well not everyone are homophobic arse holes." Kurt let out a small giggle as they drove.<p>

**I know it is really confusing at the end. I don't think I explained it well enough but here you go. If anyone has any ideas on how to bring Ben back into the story I'd love to hear them as right now I feel like all I'm doing is rambling. Anyway, please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but I haven't had the chance to.  
>Thank you for everyone who's reviewed and I hope you like this update :)<strong>

**Chapter 17**

Kurt was awoken to a loud banging on the door. He jumped up from Blaine's arms, who had been cuddling him all night, in fright.  
>"Open up!" A voice shouted from the other side. Blaine let out a small sigh before disentangling himself from Kurt. Kurt let out a whine of protest but didn't move from where he lay. As soon as Blaine opened the door two males entered the room.<p>

"It's about time." David told the shorter male.  
>"What have you two love birds been up to tonight?" Wes asked, causing Kurt to blush red.<br>"Sleeping." Blaine said, matter-of-factly.  
>"Sure." The two boys said in usion. Blaine just rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the bed, pulling Kurt up onto his lap.<p>

"So, when were you two going to get up?" Wes asked, plopping onto the other side of Blaine and Kurt. David plopped himself onto the opposite side.  
>"Whenever."<br>"You do remember that we have school today, right?" Wes asked the lead singer. Blaine swore before leaping onto his feet, causing Kurt to fall onto the floor.  
>"Oh my God, are you okay?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt to his feet. Kurt was holding back giggles as Blaine place him back on the bed.<p>

"I'm not breakable you know?" Kurt said in his best bitch-please voice. He was feeling a bit more comfortable around the three boys. He enjoyed watching their antics and he felt safe near them.  
>"We know that, Kurtie." Wes said.<br>"But Blainey doesn't." David finished. Blaine rolled his eyes as he grabbed his uniform, heading into the bathroom to get changed.

As soon as the door was closed Wes and David turned to Kurt.  
>"You better get dressed to." Kurt gave the pair a confused look. "The Dean wants to see you and just because you only live here doesn't mean you aren't going to eat." Kurt let out a small oh, just as Blaine exited the bathroom.<p>

Blaine took out a pair of clothes that might fit Kurt before shooing his two friends out of the room. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile before heading into the bathroom.

It didn't take Kurt as long as it usually did to get dressed. He'd already had a shower the night before and, unlike at home; he felt clean enough to live with one shower a day. He didn't bother with his hair, only brushing it, seeing as he wasn't sure how the Dalton boys would react to him.

As Kurt exited the bathroom Blaine grabbed his hand, before pulling him out of the room.  
>"Someone's hungry." Kurt whispered. His voice had grown smaller at the sight of more people all around him. Blaine only grunted in response.<p>

Entering the cafeteria was both a nightmare and a dream for Kurt. The amount of boys in the room made Kurt feel claustrophobic and on edge but at the sight of the amount of food made Kurt's mouth water. Kurt was used to either not eating or not eating anything satisfactory.

Blaine led Kurt to the food, telling him to grab whatever he wanted. While Blaine filled his plate high, making Kurt wonder where he put it all considering he wasn't fat (or tall), Kurt only took a piece of toast and coffee. Blaine gave the countertenor an odd look but didn't say anything; instead grabbed another couple of pieces before leading Kurt to find a table.

"Hey, Blaine?" A voice shouted over to the older boy, causing him to drop Kurt's hand and wander over to where the voice came from. This left Kurt in the middle of a loud place that he was unfamiliar with.

A boy barged past, knocking Kurt as he went by. Kurt stumbled but before his face could collide with the floor someone grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back into a standing position.

"Hey, watch were you're going." The boy shouted. He had blonde hair and a cute grin but Kurt was too busy freaking out over the fact he hadn't let go of Kurt's waist. It brought memories back but Kurt tried his best to push them away. Thankfully, the blonde finally released Kurt. He took a step back from the blonde than.

"Are you okay?" Kurt gave him a hesitant nod. "My names Jeff." Kurt didn't say anything. He was still trying to keep the memories away from him. Jeff gave him an odd look before something seemed to click in his head. "Hey, you're Kurt aren't you? I'll take you to Blaine." Before Kurt could say anything Jeff had grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of Blaine.

"There you are." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug as soon as he saw him. Jeff let go of Kurt's hand to sit down at the table. "Are you okay?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, pulling him towards the seat next to him. Surprisingly, the group at the table got the message and made room for Kurt to sit down. He was trembling from all the stares of the boys at the table but he managed to give Blaine a small nod.

"So, this must be the infamous Kurt." Kurt gave the boy who had spoken an odd look. There were eight boys on the table: Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff and another four Kurt didn't know.  
>"Blaine's told us all about you." Kurt felt himself blush at this, watching as Blaine blushed as well.<br>"Anyway, why don't you introduce yourselves to Kurt?" Blaine was trying, and failing, to move the subject away from the fact he wouldn't shut up about Kurt.

"Awww, look our hobbits embarrassed. By the way I'm Chris." The last bit was directed at Kurt. Chris was blonde like Jeff but a bit more bulky and looked more lay back than the rest of the group.  
>"Hi Kurt, I'm Thad." A black haired youth, next to Chris, said.<br>"I'm Ethan." The next boy, a ginger haired kid said.  
>"I'm Nick." The next boy was sat next to Jeff.<p>

"Hi." Kurt whispered, shyly. Chris and Ethan raised their eyes at the highness of Kurt's voice.

Just before the conversation got any more awkward than it had seemed before the bell rang. There was a collective groan as the boys headed to classes. Kurt just sat, not knowing what to do.

"Come on, honey. I'll take you to the Dean office." Kurt gave Blaine a grateful look as the older boy grabbed his hand and led him from the room.

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief as they headed into the part of the building that was less crowded. "So how do you like them?" It took a moment for Kurt to figure out what exactly Blaine meant.  
>"They seem...nice." Kurt said. He was started to draw back a bit now, afraid of what was to come.<p>

Just as the pair came to the Dean's office, Blaine pulled Kurt to the side.  
>"Please don't close back up on me. If there is anything, I mean anything that you need to talk about; tell me." Blaine pleaded.<br>"I'm...I'm just so scared. What if he sees me and thinks I'm not worth helping. I don't know what else I'm meant to do if he hates me. What if he kicks me out?" Kurt felt small tears rising in his eyes but he pushed them away.  
>"Hey, look at me." Blaine pulled Kurt's chin up so he was looking into Blaine's eyes. "There is no way anyone for anyone who meets you not to like you and if they don't there only jealous because you are the kindest and strongest human being I have met." Blaine finished this with a small kiss to Kurt's lips.<p>

Just before Kurt knocked on the Deans door, Blaine whispered into his ear, "Courage."

**Spoilers- Kurt speaks to the Dean and Warbler practice ;) **

**Please review they make me update faster **

**Should have the next update up this weekend but I make zero promises :S**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it has taken ages for me to update but I have literally been buried in homework and coursework. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story, I really appreciate it ;)**

**Chapter 18**

Andrew Hardy was the Dean of Dalton Academy was a strict man. He believed in no bullying and was open minding. This was the reason he had allowed Blaine's request. Although the lead Warbler was popular and his family had a lot of money the Dean had agreed to let Kurt into the Academy because of the story. Although he didn't know all of it he knew the younger boy had been through a lot and had nowhere else to stay. This alone as why he had agreed allow Kurt the chance at Dalton.

Kurt's first impression of the Dean was fright. The man had a lined face and a hard face. He had the same build as his Uncle and the younger boy could just imagine his Uncle's face, instead of the cold lined face of the Dean. Blaine's hand was the only thing keeping Kurt from running from where he sat.

"So, Kurt, how's Dalton for you?" The man's voice didn't match the coldness in his face. It was calm and patient.  
>"It's a...It's fine sir." Kurt mumbled, expecting to be told to speak up.<br>"I'm glad you like it. Now Blaine's been telling me that you don't have anywhere else to stay so I've agreed to let you stay here." The man started. "However, there are certain things I am expecting from you Kurt." Kurt whinced as memories of everything he had been expected to do with other men and his own Uncle came into his head.

"Are you a good student Kurt?" Kurt looked surprised by this but nodded. "Good, I have been talking to the school board about you and I think there might be a way to let you stay here free of charge." Kurt looked up hopefully as Blaine squeezed his hand.  
>"Blaine tells me you're sing, is that true?" Once again Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything. "Well that's good. I've talked to the Warblers and they've agreed to let you try out." Kurt looked confused but Blaine just smiled at him.<p>

"If you get into the Warblers you can get a music scholarship into the school. Also, the librarian, Mrs Scott, has agreed to let you work in the school's library as payment for Dalton's tuition and your books, uniform and board." Kurt looked close to tears. The man in front of him was giving him a chance at a home and a decent school when he had only just met him.

"Thank you sir." Kurt managed to choke out. Looking over to Blaine, Kurt saw that he had a huge grin that split across his whole face.  
>"I'm glad you're pleased but I hope you know it will be a lot of hard work and I hope you're up for it." Kurt nodded, enthusiastically. The Dean smiled then. "I'll let Blaine take you back to your dorm then; you'll be auditioning for the Warblers tonight." With this Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the room.<p>

As they exited the Dean's office Blaine pulled Kurt into a huge hug, spinning him around in the air.  
>"I told you he'd like you." Blaine laughed as he put Kurt back on the ground. Kurt just smiled at him as he let Blaine lead him down to the get some lunch, before taking it back to Kurt's dorm room.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt was currently sitting on his bed, going through possible songs to audition with for the Warblers; Blaine having left while ago to go back to classes. He wanted something to show off his voice. He really wanted to be accepted by the Warblers.

Ever since he had met Blaine his life had changed. He had gone through the worst part of his life but he had also gone through the best in his short time with Blaine. That was when the perfect song struck him.

It was one of his favourites and it would definitely show off his voice. And best of all Kurt could relate to the song. This song was how he wanted to feel. Like the song meant he wanted to feel free.

As this thought struck him he started to practice. It was about time for Kurt Hummel to stop pitying himself.

Blaine arrived at his door soon after. Kurt hadn't even noticed that he spent so long practicing but was proud of himself for not getting stuck in the memories that plagued him.  
>"Hey, beautiful. Ready for dinner?" Kurt nodded as Blaine whispered in his ear, pulling him towards the door. Kurt smiled at Blaine, allowing him to be pulled into the corridor.<p>

This time around Blaine refused to let Kurt out of his sight as the two got there dinner. Blaine's plate was piled high but Kurt only got a salad. This made Blaine take Kurt's plate and put more food on it.

They ended up on the same table as they were at breakfast. The boys didn't give the pair a second glance as they all sat down, which Kurt was grateful for.

"What I want to know is why the hell we have to give another audition in the middle of the semester?" Thad started angrily.  
>"Because we don't have a choice. I just hope whoever this guy is, is worth it." Wes answered back.<br>"Right, I mean it's nearly Regional's and we have to win New Directions." Thad said.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.  
>"It's nothing love." Kurt knew Blaine was lying but didn't push it. Truthfully, Blaine would have told Kurt if he didn't think it would upset his boyfriend.<p>

By the time dinner was finished, Thad and Wes' argument seemed to have started to effect the whole table. Kurt was still clueless as to what was going on but he was also worried about his audition to the Warblers, so wasn't really paying the boys on the table any attention.

Honestly, Kurt was starting to regret agreeing to any of this. I fit wasn't for the fact he had nowhere else to go he wouldn't have bothered agreeing to audition.

Blaine led Kurt to the choir room, or the Warblers room as it was known to most of the student body. He was feeling just as nervous for Kurt as Kurt was feeling himself but for many different reasons. Honestly Blaine knew they were daft but seeing the way his friends had been affected he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to be nervous or not.

"Just wait out here before someone comes and get you." Blaine told Kurt before kissing the younger by, lightly, on the lips. "Courage." With this Blaine left the room. As Kurt stood outside the door, he started to have second thoughts but he told himself not to be so stupid. He was going to nail this.

By the time the door opened, revealing a skittish looking freshman, Kurt was about ready to run for it. With a deep breath, Kurt entered the room.

**I will update again as soon as I can, but because I don't know when I will get homework I have know idea when this will be. But the Christmas hols are coming up soon so I should be able to update more then :) **

**Please Review, they motivate me :S**

**Spoilers- what will the Warblers think of Kurt and will he get in :***


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed :)  
>Warning- making out at end if not comfortable do not read (nothing to do with sex or rape though) <strong>

**Chapter 19**

Kurt closed his eyes as the room went silent, waiting for the music to start. As the music started Kurt opened his eyes and stared right into the eyes of his boyfriend. Silent encouragement seemed to come off of Blaine in waves and this was what spurred Kurt on.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game <em>_  
><em>_Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap! <em>_  
><em>_It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>_  
><em>_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity__  
><em>_And you won't bring me down! __  
><em>_I'm through accepting limits ''cause someone says they're so  
>Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! <em>_  
><em>_Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! __  
><em>_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity<em>_  
><em>_And you wont bring me down!__  
><em>_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity<em>_  
><em>_And you won't bring me down!__bring me down!__ohh ohhh ohhhh!___

The room went silent as Kurt finished the last note. Kurt looked around the room, worried they would laugh at him, but he was surprised when one by one each boy stood up and clapped. Kurt's tear filled eyes met with Blaine's and he was sure his boyfriend had been crying.

Blaine had a look of utter produces on his face as he looked at his boyfriend. Blaine knew Kurt loved Wicked but he hadn't expected this song but when he thought about it it was the perfect song for Kurt to sing. Not only did it show off Kurt's amazing range but the song was all about how Kurt was probably feeling about right now.

"I thinks it's unanimous, Kurt you are now officially a Warbler." Wes started as he banged his gravel onto the table. Kurt was at a loss for words but, luckily, he didn't have to think of anything to say. As Blaine pulled him onto the couch next to him the Warbler meeting started.

**LINE BREAK**

"I had no idea you were that good." Blaine said as he came out of the bathroom. Kurt just shrugged, looking up from one of the many text books he had been given that afternoon.

Kurt was going to be in classes tomorrow and was already very behind. The Dalton curriculum was a lot harder than McKinley's. Kurt was just lucky he had always been good at picking things up.

"I love you." Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt onto the bed. Kurt giggled as he felt Blaine lips press against his own.  
>"I love you too." Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine back.<p>

Smiling, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer to himself. As he did this he pushed his lips to Kurt's. Hesitantly, Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, pleased when he heard Kurt let out a small moan as Blaine's tongue flicked around his boyfriends mouth.

They pulled away from each other to get air. Instead of going back to kissing Kurt's mouth, though, Bline started to kiss and suck all over Kurt's neck. When he passed over a sensitive bit of skin on Kurt's neck, the younger boys let out a small moan. Blaine smiled wickedly as he sucked on this bit, tracing patterns on the skin. Kurt's moans made him groan into the others neck.

Soon Blaine found himself trailing back up Kurt's neck. He kissed the younger boy on the nose, both eyes, on the cheek and finally on his lips. They kissed passionatly before they pulled away.

Kurt let out a breathless giggle as Blaine pulled his boyfriend into his chest.

"That was brilliant." Kurt breathed as Blaine spooned him.  
>"That it was." Blaine breathed on Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to giggle.<br>"I love you."  
>I love you too."<p>

Blaine pulled Kurt closer as the younger boys eyes started to droop shut. The last thing Kurt thought was that he was finally recovering from his whole life. He knew he would never be truly over it but he knew he'd get through it.

As Kurt's body went limp in Blaine's arms Blaine went smiled. He couldn't believe how far Kurt had come by just coming to Dalton.

From the way Kurt had been after his Uncle had stabbed him, depressed and pushing people away, to now. The way Kurt had allowed him to kiss and love him, even in this small way, meant a lot to Blaine.

Blaine fell asleep with a small smile on his lips, cuddling his boyfriend close. Knowing that Kurt trusted him was what Blaine wanted and it made him happy.

For the first time in Kurt's life he was happy and he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend that Blaine.

**The song was Defying Gravity, Glee version ;)  
>Please review, I need to know what you thought about it so I can improve or add anything to later chapters. I know the end was slightly confusing but yeah... <strong>

**Spoiler- sometime in the next2 or 3 chapters Ben comes back into the story. Next chapter New Directions :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have got spare time, FINALLY! I know longer have any coursework or exams up until after Christmas hols so you should get a lot more updates than what you've been getting.  
>Warning: brief mention of rape (nothing graphic, just mentioned)<br>Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, 41 reviews YAY ;)**

**Chapter 20**

Will stand in front of the New Directions, surveying the damage that had happened. Blaine had called him to say that Kurt was staying at Dalton, leaving him to be the one to tell the kids.

"Well, I hope you're happy." Everyone looked up in surprise at the disappointment in their teacher's voice.  
>"Happy about what?" Tina asked him.<br>"Kurt. He's moved to Dalton."

"Wait, how the hell is he gonna afford that?" Puck asked, standing up.  
>"Blaine didn't say much on the phone, just that Kurt wasn't coming back." Wills words sent the new Directions into an uproar.<p>

"What right does he have to make Kurt stay?" Rachel yelled. There were murmurs of agreement but a few of the group looked uncomfortable.  
>"Maybe its best that Kurt's in a safe environment, I on come on Rachel." Artie started. The self proclaimed diva just shrugged him off.<br>"Kurt belongs to New Directions, he need to be with us."  
>"Yeah, we can protect him." Finn stated.<p>

Oddly enough it was Brittany started to contradict the tall teen. "No we can't. Our dolphin needs to be looked after by the curly haired dolphin." She said it in such a way that made the group have to think about what she was talking about.  
>"At least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Puck regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.<p>

"Oh no you didn't Puckerman, do you want me to go all Lima Heights on you?" Santana started towards Puck. "If you disrespect Porcelain any more I will do just that. Britt's right, he's better off in...Gay Hogwarts." With this Santana sat back in her seat, leaving Puck afraid of what the Latina would do if he said anything like that again.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Mr Schue started to talk again. "Right, we need to get our set list sorted for reginols and now that we're a member short we need another member."

"Brilliant, there's a few songs that I was thinking I could do." And just as the words left Rachel's mouth, all talk of their countertenor had left.

**LINE BREAK**

"Right, we need to start preparing for Reginols, so does anyone have any ideas for songs?" Kurt was pulled against Blaine's side as he sat in the Warbler meeting. He had been at Dalton for nearly a week now. His week at Dalton had been a blur of catch-up work, surprisingly; nice guys helping him out and shifts in the library. The only subject that Kurt didn't need to catch up in was French, and that was only because he was fluent. Kurt had taught himself French so that he knew he had some sort of control in his life. When he was in French class at McKinley he found he could tell every Neanderthal in the place exactly what he thought of them and they had no idea what he was saying. This theory worked, to some extent, at home to. When his parent was high he'd tell them everything he hated about them, all in French. He knew better than to do it to Ben though, not knowing what would happen if his Uncle ever figured out exactly what he said to him. Dalton was definitely a very different place to McKinley and his home life.

As Kurt sat, listening to the Warblers debate who would be the best leads (Blaine came up a lot in that category, and surprisingly so did himself) he couldn't help compare them to New Directions. Where the new Directions tended to ignore him, and his ideas, the Warblers wanted his opinion. Although, Kurt had just shook his head not yet confident enough to talk to the whole group. Once, before he had been stabbed in the choir room and sunk into depression, he may have but not now, maybe not for a long time.

As he sat there, deep in thought, Blaine squeezed his hand. Looking up in surprise, Kurt realized the whole room was staring at him. He blushed a deep red before sinking further into the couch.

"So...how do you feel about showing off your voice at reginols?" David asked, trying to be gentle to the obviously distressed boy. Everyone in the room knew that Kurt was delicate and didn't like to be forced into the centre of things. On his first day of Dalton a teacher had made him come to the front of the class to talk about where he came from and he had almost had a panic attack. It had taken Blaine to lead him outside of the classroom to calm him down, and no one had asked him anything like this again (not even the more cruel teachers).

"Erm...No. It's a really nice offer but...I only just joined and...there's so many better singers here." Kurt said, quietly.  
>"Come on, Kurt. The Warblers haven't had a countertenor for nearly 20 years, we need to show case your amazing vocal range." Wes pleaded. Honestly, Kurt almost expected him to start begging on his knees.<p>

It was a surprise to Kurt that someone would say that. In ND it had almost always been Rachel and Finn who got the lead. Occasionally, someone else would get a bit of a solo but they were the main people to get solos. And because Rachel and himself were similar in vocal talent he had never pushed for it, especially after what had happened the one time he did.

He had told his Uncle about wanting to sing Defying Gravity in Glee so he had told the school to let him do so. Kurt should've known it wasn't for free though as his Uncle raped him again that night and said that he would carry on doing so unless Kurt didn't get to sing the song, causing Kurt to blow the High F that he knew he could reach.

"Hey, love you okay." Blaine whispered into the younger boy's ear. Kurt nodded, forcing the tears that had appeared at the edges of his vision at this thought away.

"So...please." Wes begged once more.  
>"Fine." Kurt said. He couldn't see the problem with doing so anyway. It could be fun.<p>

"Right, does anyone have any ideas on song choices for our amazing countertenor?" Thad asked the Warblers.

By the time Warblers rehearsal was finished it was decided that Kurt would sing defying Gravity and Blaine would also have a solo. They didn't know what song to give Blaine as the shorter boy wanted to sing Katy Perry and no one wanted another song by her. As Wes put it _Blaine would turn straight for Katy Perry and his obsession was making him seem like a teenage girl._

**LINE BREAK**

"So...what was on your mind in Warbler practice?" Blaine asked casually as he pulled Kurt onto the bed with him.  
>"Nothing." Blaine knew Kurt was lying the minute those words left his mouth.<br>"I thought you were going to start telling me everything from now on."

"I'm sorry...it's just...I haven't had someone who wanted me to tell them my whole life story too. I just need to get used to it, that's all." Kurt felt the tears build in his eyes but pushed them back. One stray tear betrayed his feelings as Blaine saw and kissed it away before pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'm here for you now baby. You're never going to be alone again." Kurt nodded before falling into Blaine's arms.

They stayed like this for another 5 minutes before Kurt pulled out of Blaine's grip. Blaine gave Kurt a look that reminded Kurt of a kicked puppy as Kurt moved to his book bag.  
>"We can cuddle later but I need to get some of this homework done before tomorrow."<br>"Need any help." Blaine asked.  
>"No, last time you helped I didn't get anything done." Kurt was referring to the day before when Blaine had attempted to help and instead the two had ended up back in bed watching a movie.<p>

Blaine stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before burying his head into the pillow, emitting a loud groan that made Kurt giggle.

**It's not that I don't like ND, because I love them, but I love them treating Kurt like shit more :P  
>If anyone has any ideas for what songs Blaine could sing please tell me as I have no ideas and at this rate I'll probably have him sing either a Katy Perry song or something from the show :D<strong>

**Spoilers: Reginols and Ben is brought back into the story. Should be up either sometime this week or next, not sure yet, depends how long it takes me to write. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**OH. MY. GOSH. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I hadn't thought I'd be that busy this Christmas but I was so wrong. I feel terrible. **

**This was extremely hard to write as I kept getting different ideas in my head. Thank to everyone who reviewed. **

**Someone reviewed me saying the title could be better and I agree so if anyone has any ideas of a different title I'd love to hear them. Also, the same person said about the grammatical mistakes and for this I apologise. My typing skills are somewhat lacking and I nearly always press the wrong keys so I will attempt to fix this but I make zero promises. If I had any idea of how to get a beta reader I would but I have no idea ;)**

**Chapter 20**

**One Month Later**

The noise of warming-up was heard all around the bus as the Warblers neared Reginols; the only person not making a sound was Kurt. He was sat by Blaine, who had a comforting hand on his leg. They exchanged a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt was pale and kept twirling his hands in his lap.  
>"I'm nervous." Blaine gave the younger boy a cheeky smile.<br>"Don't be. You will be brilliant."  
>"So will you."<br>"Not as good as you."

"I think I'm gonna e sick from all the Klaine rainbows." Jeff shouted from behind the two boys, causing them to blush.  
>"Who's Klaine?" Blaine asked the blonde teen.<br>"Kurt and Blaine make Klaine." Jeff replied, deadly serious before dropping back into his seat next to Nick.

"You know he reminds me of Brittany." Kurt said as the bus went quiet.  
>"Should I take that as a complement?" Jeff asked, standing up once again.<br>"I think the better question is, is she fit?" Chris butted in.  
>"I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm gay."<br>"Doesn't stop you from noticing." Chris replied matter-of-factly.  
>"If I was you I wouldn't even try to get with her, Santana will kill you." The way he said this made the larger Warbler shiver.<p>

Before the conversation could carry on, though, the bus stopped and the Warblers made their way out of the bus.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine had his arms around Kurt's shoulder as they walked towards the Warblers green room. As soon as they had entered the place the Warblers had split. Most of them had headed to get food, some to the green room and the council to find out when they were singing.

The two boys were walking in comfortable silence, letting their minds wander. Kurt was thinking of how far he had come in this short amount of time. And it was all thanks to Blaine. If Kurt hadn't had Blaine then he would never had gotten out of his life. Kurt hadn't thought he could trust anyone ever again but spending time with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers showed Kurt that not everyone was out to get him. Kurt was finally starting to be able to move on from what had happened to him. Even if he still had nightmares Blaine was always there to take care of him. Kurt was happy.

"Hey, Kurt!" A voice shouted as the two boys turned around the corner they came face to face with the New Directions. There were a few shouts of surprise as they looked at their friend.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked, giving her friend a small smile. Kurt gave a hesitant smile back, but Blaine noticed that he had fallen further into his side. These people had hurt Kurt a lot and now they expected Kurt to forgive them. Blaine knew Kurt was making amazing progress but he also knew Kurt wasn't better, no matter how much Kurt said he was.

"I'm...I'm in the Warblers." Kurt's voice was soft.  
>"What...Why?" Rachel looked hurt, which made Blaine want to snort if not for the fact Kurt had grown tense in his arms. She was met with glares from Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana and Sam from this. Finn, Puck and Lauren didn't do anything and Brittany was just smiling widely at Kurt, who could help smiling back at the blonde.<br>"We need to get to the Green room, come on love." Blaine pulled Kurt past the New Directions.

**LINE BREAK**

"What the hell is Princess doing with those posh pricks." Puck yelled as they entered their green room. Mr Schue gave the teen a look that told him to be quiet.  
>"Noah has a point. Kurt is part of New Directions so he should be here, not with them." Finn nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.<br>"I miss my dolphin." Brittany said.

"Alright, we need to get practicing so we can win reginols." Mr Schue said, hoping to pull the teens from getting into a fight. Over the past month the group had gotten into more and more arguments. All about why Kurt left.

Will didn't know Kurt was so important for New Directions. When he had left the group had literally fallen apart. There were members that where indifferent to Kurt's leaving and there where others that where utterly appalled at their fellow members because of this.

**LINE BREAK**

"Right, we are performing 2nd." Wes said as he entered the room. Blaine felt Kurt stiffen but no one else did. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.  
>"We'll start with Kurt singing Defying Gravity, then move straight to Blaine singing Katy Perry's the one that got away." David spoke, glaring at Blaine. Blaine was smiling happily to himself at this. The only reason they had agreed on Katy Perry was to shut Blaine up.<p>

"We should get our seats so we can go watch Oral Intensity's performance." Thad said, leading the way to their seats.

"Stop worrying." Blaine said just before he and Kurt left the green room.  
>"I can't, what if they think I'm to girly and laugh at me." Kurt sounded close to tears.<br>"Look at me." Blaine pulled Kurt to look at his face. "You have an amazing unique voice that anyone would be daft to laugh at. You will be fine." Kurt nodded as they left the room, to join the other Warblers.

**LINE BREAK**

The Warblers where currently stood backstage, watching Oral Intensity come off the stage. They were just about to take their places when a woman in a red tracksuit walked up to them.

"Porcelain." Sue nodded to Kurt.  
>"Coach." Kurt nodded back to her.<br>"How's that posh place looking after you?"  
>"Good."<br>"If any of them do any funny business you tell me. I have a plot of land in Mexico." With this she left the gobsmacked Warblers behind.

"Who the hell was she?" Nick asked.  
>"Coach Sylvester, and don't look so scared she always acts like that."<p>

"Courage." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as the group headed onto the stage.

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to the Warblers start. Taking a deep breath Kurt started to sing:

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game <em>_  
><em>_Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap! <em>_  
><em>_It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>_  
><em>_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity__  
><em>_And you won't bring me down! __  
><em>_I'm through accepting limits ''cause someone says they're so  
>Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! <em>_  
><em>_Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! __  
><em>_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity<em>_  
><em>_And you won't bring me down!__  
><em>_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity<em>_  
><em>_And you won't bring me down!__bring me down!__ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

There was pure silence before a loud applause was heard throughout the building. Blushing, Kurt took a small bow before taking his place with the other Warblers. As the building grew quieter the Warblers started to sing again.

Blaine took the solo this time:

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<em>

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<em>

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<em>

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>_[x3]__  
>The one that got away<em>

_[Bridge:]__  
>All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)<br>It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)<br>'Cause now I paid the price_

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>_[x3]___

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

This time the Warblers did a bit of dancing to the song but it was still quite simple.

There was another round of applause as Blaine finished singing. The Warblers all took a bow before they headed off the stage. As soon as they got off the stage Blaine grabbed Kurt into a huge hug, grinning ear-to ear.

"You where brilliant." Kurt blushed at this comment.  
>"So where you." Blaine smiled before kissing Kurt, quickly, on the lips. Kurt smiled as he followed the group back to their seats to watch the New Directions.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

New Directions sat in shock as they watched Kurt perform. Each one of them had different thoughts going through their minds.

**Rachel- **_Oh. My. God. He is amazing. I didn't even know Kurt could sing like that. When we had the Diva off he must of blew the high F. Why would he do that? Kurt has an amazing voice. Maybe it is best that he's with the Warblers. At least he isn't getting hurt anymore. He's safe and that's what's best. _

**Mercedes- **_God that is so beautiful. I didn't know Kurt had such a beautiful voice. I haven't heard him sing like that in a long time. Seems that Dalton boys teaching Kurt how to let his emotions out. I'm glad, no one should keep that many emotions bottled up. _

**Brittany- **_Dolphin has a pretty voice, like unicorns. Does this mean my dolphins a unicorn? I miss my dolphin singing in Glee and braiding my hair. Why don't I invite him and his dolphin to come for a sleepover I could watch them make out. That's be fun. _

**Finn- **_Are males voices meant to go that high? I've never seen him look that happy. He probably thinks I'm some sort of jackass for treating like I do. Sure he was kinda creepy last year but he's a cool dude. _

**Artie- **_That was amazing. I didn't think someone's voice could go that high and...Am I crying. Well can't blame me that was emotional. I knew Kurt was a good singer but I didn't think he was this good. _

**Tina- **_That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I can't believe how we treated him. I wish I could take everything back. Why didn't I help him out? At least he seems happy now. I hope Blaine's looking after him. _

**Santana- **_Well...didn't expect that. Porcelain's even better than man-hands. Didn't expect that though. Kinda touching. Those prep boys had better be looking after my boy. Otherwise they'll definitely get it. _

**Mike- **_I really wish I hadn't snapped at him. I mean sure I don't speak to him but he's had a tough life. At least he looks happy now. That's what counts. _

**Sam- **_I really wish I'd gotten to know Kurt better now. He's a pretty cool guy. Kurt's got it worse off than me, at least I have a family that cares-even if I don't have a home, Kurt doesn't even have that. _****

**Puck- **_Bloody hell. How the hell does Princess manage to get his voice that high? Well, either way that was pretty good and he looks happy. It's probably best he's at Dalton then. But those prep boys better look after him. _****

**Quinn- **_I can't believe Kurt's voice managed to make me cry. I am such an idiot. If I hadn't been so occupied with becoming popular I would have noticed his life had gotten so bad. I could have helped and he would have had to leave. At least he's happy though. That's what matters. _

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly as the music for started. Recognising the song immediately, Kurt smiled softly. Somehow the New Directions had managed to get Mr Schue to bypass Journey. Finn and Rachel took the solos but it was the group number.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

Kurt was pleasantly surprised when Santana and Mercedes took to the front of the stage. The song choice was even odder but Kurt admitted it was a brilliant mash-up and fit both girls' voices perfectly.

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will<em>

_She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,  
>But, baby, is that really what you want?<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
>You made a fool out of you<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down  
>She made your heart melt<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore<em>

_Rumour has it __[x4]___

_Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said<em>

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

_Rumour has it __[x4]___

_Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumour has it __[x4]___

_Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<em>

_Rumour has it __[x4]___

_Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

**LINE BREAK**

"They were brilliant." Wes said as the Warblers sat in the Green room. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulder, who had a look of concentration on his face.  
>"This is going to be close." David muttered.<p>

Kurt wasn't listening to the other Warblers though. His mind had gone back to thinking about his old friends. He was proud of them and had wanted to congratulate them but he decided against it. They had hurt him so many times so why would now be any different. He could only hope they didn't resent him for leaving them for the Warblers.

"Come on. We should go now." Thad shouted over the light noise the Warblers where making. There were murmured agreements as the Warblers left the green room.

"You coming, love." Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt up, hugging the younger boy to his chest.  
>"Yeah, but I'm just going to go to the bathroom first."<br>"Sure, do you want me to come?" Kurt shook his head.  
>"I don't need you to baby sit me." With a laugh Blaine nodded.<br>"Hurry back to me my love." Kurt nodded as he went the opposite way to Blaine.

Kurt thought it was eerie how quiet the toilets where as he entered them but shrugged it off, he had a feeling that someone was watching him as had walked down the corridor and was starting to regret not letting Blaine come with him.

As he started to wash his hands he heard a small noise. Turning his head Kurt came face to face with the man he least wanted to see.

"You know you ain't that hard to find, but getting you alone well that's a task and a half, slut." Ben snarled, walking towards his cowering nephew.

The man had changed from the last time Kurt had seen him, his hair was long, jagged and greasy. Also, his eyes had a crazed glint in their eyes he hadn't seen in them before. Whimpering Kurt backed away from his Uncle only to walk into the sink. Small tears made their way down Kurt's face as the man came face to face with him.

"I'm gonna make you regret everything that's happened to me." Ben snarled as he pushed a cloth to Kurt's mouth. Kurt tried to fight it but realized it was in vain. Kurt's whole world went black as the chloroform became too hard to resist. His last thought was how he would never seen Blaine again.

**Wow this was long. The songs were: Katy Perry-the one that got away, Glee Version-Defying Gravity, the scene aesthetic-love story and glee version- someone like you/rumour has it **

**Warnings for next chapter- Rape and abuse **

**Thank you for reading and please review, and I am well aware this update does go a little off towards the end but I kinda felt I had to update so I rushed the ending a bit. If I have time I will change, but don't expect it ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**This was done a little later than planned but I went back to school way to early and had a tone of stuff to do.  
>I may have said this chapter contains rape and abuse but I really wasn't in the mood to write that, so this is what you get instead. <strong>

**Anyway, thank you for everyone who has reviewed :) and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 22**

"Wake up, slut!" An angry voice shouted as Kurt's eye lids fluttered open, weakly. The angry remark was soon followed by a harsh slap that made Kurt's neck snap to the side.

Barely suppressing a groan the teen opened his eyes. Looking around, Kurt became aware that he was in a small room. There were steps leading up to what he could only think was a way out of the dingy basement. The dark room wasn't the most noticeable figure however. The first thing Kurt became aware of when he opened his eyes was the evil glint in his Uncles eyes.

"We're gonna have some fun, Kurtie." Ben whispered into his nephews ear before bringing his fist down on Kurt's face, knocking the boy into unconsciousness once more.

**2 hours earlier**

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine hissed desperately into Wes' ear as the Warblers walked onto the stage. The new Direction was already on the stage but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted to know was where Kurt was. He knew he shouldn't have let the boy go on his own. _What if something happened._ Blaine shook his head, trying to rid the images of a hurt and battered Kurt from his head.

"I thought he was with you." Wes whispered back.

"And the winner is..." The judge said, speaking slowly to draw out suspension.

"He went...OH MY GOD!" Blaine whipped away from the other Warblers and off the stage.

The New Directions heard the dapper teen say this, turning their heads just in time to see him fly off the stage. They were just about to turn back to the judge when Brittany started to talk. The judge had gone silent.

"Where's dolphin? Did that man get him?" Brittany's innocent question made Santana, who was closest to her, look sharply at the crowd of blue blazers.  
>"What man, Britt?" By now the New Directions had realized Kurt wasn't with the other Warblers.<p>

"Kurtie's Uncle." Brittany replied.  
>"Oh Shit." Puck swore as Mercedes ran off the stage after the dapper teen.<p>

"Where did you see him?" Mr Schue asked. The whole audience had gone silent, watching the events on stage fold out.  
>"When we went to go get ready. He was in the audience watching the Warblers."<br>"We need to call the police." Will's voice had gone silent as he and the New Directions went off the stage, closely followed by the Warblers.

"What's going on?" David demanded as soon as they had gotten backstage.  
>"Kurt's missing..."<br>"We are aware of this..." Santana sent Thad a glare that made him be quiet.

"Brittany said she saw Kurt's Uncle." Rachel replied, uneasily. None of the New Directions knew how much the Warblers knew.  
>"I thought Kurt had no family." Jeff said, the blonde was utterly confused.<p>

"He ain't Kurt's family. He hurt Kurt and families meant to care for you." There were a few surprised glances as Puck said this. "What...just 'cos I act like I don't care doesn't mean I don't."  
>"Where's 'Cedes?" Tina asked.<br>"She went after Blaine." The Warblers looked at each other in confusion. None of them knew exactly what was going on but they knew it wasn't good.

"They better find Kurt. 'Cos if they don't Blaine's gonna be hell to live with." Jeff said. It was meant to be funny but the seriousness of the situation just made it even tenser.

**LINE BREAK**

"KURT!" Blaine shouted as he entered the bathroom he had seen Kurt enter just 15 minutes before. There was no answer.

As Blaine had ran down the halls he had had silently prayed that Kurt had just gotten locked in a stall but when he entered the toilets he knew it wasn't true. The room was relevantly clean, for a public toilet, apart from the sink. On the sink was wet blood and Blaine felt tears fall onto his cheeks as he fell onto the floor.

Kurt had been taken.

"Oh..." Blaine was brought out of his thoughts at the sound. Turning around, but still on the floor, he came face to face with Mercedes. "We're going to find him." The black girl said, matter-of-factly, as she took Blaine's hand, pulling him off the floor.

"He didn't take him did he?" Blaine whispered. He had momentarily forgotten his hate for the new Directions as the black girl pulled him into a hug.  
>"Britt said she saw him." Mercedes voice was full of pain as she said it.<p>

Pulling himself from the girls hug, he whipped around. "What do you mean? If she saw him she should have said something." More tears fell at the thought someone could have said something.

"It's Brittany; she wouldn't have realized she should have said something. Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't tell Santana." Blaine nodded, feeling ashamed for his outburst. Kurt had told him about Brittany. She was simple minded and didn't really see the bad in people. It wasn't her fault. It was his.

"We should get back to the others." Mercedes said, leading Blaine from the bathroom and back the way they'd come.

Blaine wasn't ware where he was going, his head to full of guilt, as they headed down the hall. The only thing Blaine could think of was that if he hadn't let Kurt go by himself he'd be safe. It was all his fault. Blaine wasn't aware they had gone to one of the green rooms until voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Looking around, Blaine became aware of all the New Directions and Warblers piled into the green room, the competition gone from their minds.

"I've already informed the police and they want us to give statements." Mr Schue stated as he saw the look of hopelessness on Blaine's face.

"Blaine Anderson, don't you dare blame yourself." Wes yelled at the dapper teen as he saw his friends face.  
>"But it's my fault. If I'd just..."<br>"You couldn't tell the future. It is no one but this sick bastards fault." Nick snarled. The new Directions had decided to fill the Warblers in, as they were going to find out sooner or later anyway.

"I can't help it." Blaine's voice was laced with defeat.  
>"Don't give up Blaine. Kurt needs you to stay strong and help find him."<br>"What if..." Artie cut him off.  
>"Kurt's a fighter. He'll get through this." Blaine was unable to answer this as a police officer had chosen this moment to enter the room.<p>

All Blaine could think of was Kurt though. His boyfriends beautiful blue eyes, that showed every bit of emotion was literally engraved in his mind as he let himself return to his thoughts. _I'm so sorry Kurt but I promise I'll get you back safe._ Blaine felt more tears make their way down his face as he felt Wes and David squeeze his arm.

**I know this chapter had a lot of Blaine and new Directions in it but it was something that I needed to get down before I started to write more on Kurt and Ben. Next chapter will involve more Ben and Kurt ;) **

**As always please review as I love reading what you put. It inspires me to write and males me smile.  
>Sorry for my sappiness, I'll stop now :*<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a lot later than planned and for that I am sorry. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because of exams and finished my last year at school. I promise now that that's all out of the way I will start updated more frequently. Really sorry to everyone reading this and I feel like a hypocrite because I hate waiting for the next chapters too. Anyway, thank you for not giving up just yet :D**

**Chapter 23 **

The next time Kurt woke up he was met with darkness. Grunting, Kurt squinted, trying his best to make out anything in the room. The only thing he could see, though, were shadows of furniture, which seemed to give the room an even creepier look. He tried to move his arms but was unable to. They were tied behind his back with what must have been plastic cuffs by the feel of them.

"About time." Kurt could just make out Ben's voice in the darkness. Then the whole room was plunged into light. Squinting in the sudden brightness, Kurt looked at his Uncle. He hadn't seen him since the day he had stabbed him but now he felt real fear. The look the older man gave him was a look that promised death.

"What...what are you...going to do?" Kurt stammered out. His back ached from where he was tied to the chair. He had no idea how long he'd been there, and could only hope someone found him soon. He didn't want to die like this.  
>"I'm going to kill you." Ben whispered into the boys ear before turning around, switching the light off and leaving Kurt in utter darkness.<p>

Tears leaked from Kurt's eyes as he struggled with the bonds. His breath was coming out ragged. He was scared. The only thing he could think of was what Ben would do to him. _Maybe he'll just kill me. _Kurt knew though he wouldn't just do that. Ben would make it drag. Make it hurt. He'd break Kurt before he killed him.

Kurt had thought he'd been getting better, but he was wrong. So wrong. Blaine had helped him but now he was alone. And Kurt knew he couldn't do this on his own. Blaine.

As he sat there, letting tears stream down his face. Letting fear consume him, that one name gave him courage. Blaine. Blaine would know what happened. He would find him. All Kurt had to do was stay strong for as long as it took. He wouldn't die. He couldn't. As Kurt sat there, shivering, he knew for the first time in a long time he could fight his Uncle. Before he had never had anyone who cared enough to help, let alone notice. But now he had Blaine. Blaine who had to help him. Had to...

Saying it over and over again in his head, Kurt drifted into unconsciousness.

**LINE BREAK**

"What do you mean you can't?" Blaine practically screamed at the police officer in front of him. The new directions and warblers were all crowded around the police officer, who had come to the theatre after several desperate phone calls.

"We mean that there is no way to track Mr Hummel." The police officer sighed.  
>"Can't you track his phone?" Jeff piped up from behind Blaine.<br>"Not when it's not with him." The man in front of the group of teens growled.  
>"How do you know it isn't?" Mercedes asked him. She was angry that Kurt had disappeared and wanted him back. She knew she hadn't been a good friend but she was willing to apologise and make things better. If only they could find Kurt.<p>

Officer Plod, as Santana had nicknamed the man in her head looked like he was loosing control of the situation, quickly. "The point is. You bunch of idiot have no idea. So I suggest you get off your arse's and try doing that. Before I go all Lima heights on your arse." Letting out another sigh, the officier grabbed his phone, mumbling something about not wanting to be bossed around by a bunch of teens who had no idea about his job. But as soon as he was out of reach he called the police station and got them to try tracking Kurt's phone.

When the officer left, Mr Schue moved to the front of the large group. "We need to stay calm, and shouting at the people trying to help won't help."  
>"How the hell can we stay calm when those homophobic arseholes won't do anything." Many of the Warblers gave Wes a shocked look. Not many of them had heard the council member lose his temper before. Sensing an argument coming along, Blaine quickly stepped in front of Wes.<p>

"Hey. Arguing won't get Kurt found. We need to get along for that to work. And we all need to accept what Kurt hid." Blaine looked pointedly at the new directions when saying this. Brittany was the only one that seemed to have excepted Kurt hiding his home life from them. But then again Blaine wasn't entirely sure the blonde scheerleader had any idea what was going on.

Standing there, all Blaine could think about was what was happening to Kurt and how he was going to get him back.

"Alright, they've started a search for his mobile but we need all of you to come to the station and tell us exactly what happened and how Kurt was acting beforehand." Blaine was about to say something but officer plod carried on talking, rather hurriedly. "We just need to explore all angles to see if we can find out where he might have gone." Nodding the group headed to their separate cars, Blaine rather reluctantly.

Driving to the police station Blaine kept saying to himself this would help. But he knew he was wrong. He knew the only way he'd feel like he was helping was if he started going through every house from here to Westerville. At least then he'd stop feeling useless. And stop thinking of what could be happening to Kurt. All he hoped for though, was that they found him alive. He knew asking for anything else would only result in disappointment.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt shifted to awareness at the sound of loud bang from the top of the stairs. Trying to stop the traitorous tears from leaking from his eyes. Kurt lifted his head to meet the gaze of his Uncle.

"It's time to have some fun." Ben pulled a gag from behind his back, fastening it around Kurt's head.

**As always, please review and thank you for reading. I'll try getting another chapter (maybe more) up before I go on holiday next week. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: Rape and abuse so do NOT read if uncomfortable with this **

**Chapter 24**

"The only way to make me stop is to say it." Kurt's screams and leads where muffled behind the gag in his mouth. Tutting, his Uncle brought the whip down onto his back.

Kurt was slumped on the edge of a table. The only thing keeping him up was the bonds attaching his arms to the other side of the table. He had no idea how long he'd been like or how many times he'd been whipped (he'd lost count after 30). Blood was trickling down his back as his Ben whipped him again. _Why couldn't just lose consciousness?_ Kurt wondered. The pain was excruciating. He wanted to be greated by the blackness. The blackness that would make the pain and reality sink away.

All of a sudden Ben removed the gag. Kurt was spread across the table, with nothing on. His clothes having been torn off and dumped in a corner. "Beg." It was just the one word being whispered in Kurt's ear but it was the only way out he'd seen since he was placed in the position.

"Please...please stop." Kurt's voice was horse from screaming. His eyes prickled with tears.  
>"Not good enough." This was soon followed by the whip being brought down on his arse, curling up to meet his dick. Ku8rt's scream of pain was high pitched and tortured. Black spots appeared in his vision but still he didn't fall.<br>"I'm sorry. Just please...please...please..." Kurt carried on muttering the word over and over again. He couldn't even bring himself to care that he probably looked weak and pathetic. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. His Uncle brought the whip down hard on his back and arse another 5 times before leaving the room.

Kurt let out a small sob when he heard the door close and lock behind his Uncle. Hanging half on – half off the table, Kurt felt humiliated and sore. His back and arse had been rubbed wore from the, what seemed, endless whipping. Blood was dripping down his legs and onto the floor. The only thing keeping him awake now, being the after burn and absolute pain of it all. His Uncle had wanted to break him and he was sure that he might just succeed.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt had no idea how long he lay like that before Ben returned. He had been floating in between consciousness and unconsciousness but his Uncles voice brought him back down to his situation.  
>"Wake up!" This was followed with a harsh slap to Kurt's arse. He tried to muffle the scream but failed. It was still raw from the whipping, but at least it'd stopped bleeding. "You know, I'd quite like to fuck you right now. You're so vulnerable it quite rousing." Kurt shivered at what he was hearing. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted Blaine.<br>"Please." Kurt whimpered.  
>"Please what? Do you want me to fuck you slut? Are you that desperate?"<br>"Please...don't."  
>"Why shouldn't I?" Kurt was unable to answer this. Ben let out a cold laugh as he watched Kurt flounder for an answer. "Well. If you can't tell me why, I'll just do it." And without a moment more warning he was inside of Kurt.<p>

Letting out a high pitched scream, Kurt felt Ben's shirt hit his raw skin, making it hurt more than before. Ben hadn't even bothered to undress. This made Kurt all the more humiliated as he tried to find the safe place in his head that he usually went to. Except then he'd been able to leave after. Now he was stuck here. There was no way out. So as his uncle fucked him he thought of the only thing he could. Blaine. He thought of Blaine taking him for a picnic in the park. He thought of their first kiss. And as he thought of Blaine, his Blaine, he knew he could get through this. His Uncle would not break him. But he knew he wouldn't live. All he could do was not do what his Uncle wanted, even if it did stop the hurting faster. He would fight his Uncle.

Ben moaned out as he came into Kurt's body, before pulling out quickly and inserting something in his hole. "See you later, slut." Ben whispered in Kurt's ear before leaving the shivering boy alone once again in the dark.

**LINE BREAK**

"We have a track." The new directions and Warblers had spent the last 4 hours in the police station, being interviewed and waiting for news.  
>"Where?" Blaine shouted at once. He was getting worried. Kurt had been missing for too long and who knew what could have happened to him in that time.<br>"I'm sorry but we can't..."  
>"Bullshit." This had been Finn.<br>"Where the hell is he?" Puck butted in next.  
>"Calm down," Mr Schue pressed of the members of the two glee clubs. "We don't need to know. All we need to know is that the police may have found him and that Kurt will be back safe and sound soon."<br>There were mumbles of agreement around the lobby as the policeman let out a small sigh of relief. "We'll be sending out a team in the next hour or so. Also, you're all fee to leave and go home." With this the man scurried out of the room.

"Right, well if that's it. I'm outta here." Santana told the group before leading the way out. By the time she and most of the other members of the New Directions had left the only people left in the room where: the Warblers, Mercedes and Sam. Blaine was appalled that of all of Kurt's supposed friends, only two stayed behind.  
>"I don't think I could go home knowing Kurt's out there probably hurt." Mercedes whispered from her place next to Blaine.<br>"He'll be fine though, right Blaine." Jeff looked at Blaine with pleading eyes.  
>"yeah. He's tough. He'll get through this." But deep down. Blaine doubted that fact. He wasn't sure Kurt would get through this. But he had to stay strong for him. For Kurt. Because if he lost hope what was he expecting Kurt to do.<p>

**I know this was both short and late but was having a bit of difficulty writing this chapter. Honestly, I don't particularly like it that much but this chapter is a filler.  
>Please review. <strong>


End file.
